The Great Ohana
by macrollins
Summary: Ohana is much bigger now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, welcome to my new story. Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story

Peter left school and was walking to home.

"Hey!" He heard a female voice call to him and turned to see who it was.

"Hi, you're the new student, aren't you? Nice to meet you. I'm Danielle."

Peter looked at her and remembered seeing her, with other friends, mocking a shy girl at school. He realized that she was part of the "popular" girls group.

"I'm Peter," he said and kept walking.

"Wait a minute! I'm talking to you," Danielle said.

"You already said enough. Goodbye!" Peter said, and left.

Peter wasn't much of a talk, but he had a great heart and didn't like injustice.

Danielle didn't like being ignored by Peter and walked toward school again.

"So, Danielle?" the other girls asked.

"He's an idiot."

"But he's a handsome idiot!" One of the girls said.

A car pulled up in front of the school and honked its horn.

"See you tomorrow, girls," Danielle said and got into the car.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi," he replied, not very pleased.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm the one who asks: what's going on? I got another call from the school principal. She complained about you again. Grace and Charlie never had problems at school for misbehavior."

"Don't tell mom, dad. Please!"

"Of course I'll tell Rachel."

Peter came home, did his homework, and then prepared lunch. At 4:00 pm he went to work.

Steve, Danny, and Lou entered a diner to grab a bite to eat and talk after a stressful day.

"Today was stressful," Lou said.

"It's a shame that Tani and Junior couldn't come too because of the twins," Steve said.

"In addition to having a bad day at work, I had to hear more school complaints about Danielle," Danny said.

"Youngest child, Danny. She's the spoiled girl" Lou said.

"Is that why Will is spoiled?" Danny asked.

"Don't talk bad about my son. He and Grace are fine and gave us two beautiful grandchildren," Lou told Danny.

"And I say more: no one is to blame if you had another child after you were old," added Lou.

Steve laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Steve? You got married and your wife left because she wanted to have children and she didn't get that with you. I wonder if you're sterile," Danny said.

"I'm not sterile. I just never wanted to have children," Steve said.

Peter was serving their table with his head down. But he couldn't help but look at Steve when he heard what Steve said. Steve also looked into Peter's eyes and had the feeling that another person was looking at him.

"Rollins, serve the next table too," the diner manager told Peter.

Danny and Lou looked at Peter when they heard that.

"How long we haven't heard that surname," Danny commented.

"It's true," Steve said and sighed.

"And how do you say you never wanted children? Once you told me you wanted children," Danny said.

"I just wanted to have kids with one person, Danny. But it didn't happen and you know why, but I don't want to talk about it, ok? You know this subject hurts me." Steve told him.

"Okay," Danny said, raising both hands as if it were an apology.

Steve looked at Peter another time. He was intrigued by the boy's look and his surname. When Peter went to bring more beers to their table, Steve took advantage of the situation to look at his name tag. "Peter John Rollins," Steve read.

At the end of the workday, Peter went home. He opened the front door and entered. Steve watched from afar.

Peter took a shower and got dressed. Before bed, he went to the other room and sat on the bed. "Mom!" Peter said softly.

"Hi, son. Forgive me for not waiting for you. I was so tired, dear" Catherine told Peter.

"It's fine, mom."

"You don't look good, son. What happened?"

"He went to the diner today," Peter replied.

"Your father?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Steve."


	2. Chapter 2

"And what did you feel when you saw him?" Catherine asked.

Peter bowed his head. "I can't answer that question because I don't know, mom."

Catherine reached out and stroked his head. "We both knew that someday this meeting would happen, son."

"He told the men who were with him that he never wanted children."

'I'm so sorry, honey.'

Peter kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Mom."

"Okay, son. We'll talk tomorrow. Go to sleep too," Catherine told him.

Peter left the room and Catherine stood there thoughtfully trying to fall asleep again.

Outside the house, Steve did the math. He had not seen Catherine for almost nineteen years. "So he's eighteen," Steve thought.

Steve wanted to knock on the door of that house and talk to her. "Half of me wants to fight her because she hid from me that I had a son, and the other half just want to hug her and tell her how much I lost her." Steve told himself.

"Damn it!" Steve said, accidentally punching the car horn and returned home.

The next day...

Rachel woke up with Danny's hug. "Good morning, my lazy girl."

"Hmm, Daniel! Let me sleep just another ten minutes. Can you prepare the kids' breakfast?"

"Kids? What kids? Charlie is already graduating, and Danielle is already sixteen, Rachel. But I've already prepared their breakfast," Danny said, kissing her neck provocatively.

"I need to call Gracie. Anny had a fever yesterday, and I want to know if she's any better," Rachel told Danny.

"I hope it's nothing serious. I don't like know that our granddaughter is sick," Danny replied.

"Me neither," Rachel said, turning to Danny. "Now go, take Danielle to school and get back to this bed."

"Charlie already took her to school. So... I guess I can stay here with you and have fun," Danny whispered in her ear.

Peter took his keys and opened the door to leave home and go to school. He was startled when he saw Steve standing in front of his door.

"Hey!" Steve told him.

"Hey," Peter answered.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds without saying anything to each other.

"Peter John. So she gave you the names of your two grandfathers" Steve said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes," Peter answered. He always wondered what he would say to his father when he met him, but now that Steve was there in front of him, he couldn't say anything.

"Where is she?" Steve asked.

"She is working."

Steve looked at the time on his watch. "But it's still so early."

"My mom works a lot. And what do you want with her? Don't tell me you're going to remarry and you will send her your wedding invitation, like you did the other time?"

"Yes, I sent her my wedding invitation because Catherine and I were friends," Steve told Peter.

"Friends? Your" friend" found out she was pregnant the day she got your wedding invitation. She didn't deserve that, you were cruel to her! So don't think you can come here and charge her anything. You'll not humiliate her more because I won't let you do it! " Peter said through the tears.

"Who are you to say I can't talk to her?" Steve asked.

"I'm the one who saw her cry six years ago when she called you for help and you hung up the phone in her face."

"I hung up the phone when I heard her voice because at that time I was married and my wife was by my side. I couldn't talk to her at that time," Steve said.

"Do you know what she wanted? I had leukemia and I needed a transplant and maybe you were my salvation, but you didn't want to talk to her. My mother lost everything she achieved in her time in the Navy and CIA to save my life. She didn't give up on me and lost everything! Today she works exhaustively on a job she doesn't like and we're broke. I work to help her," Peter told Steve.

"I'm so sorry, Peter."

"No, you're not sorry! You're not sorry because you always just thought of yourself. Now I need to go to school," Peter said as he locked the door.

"I can take you to school, my car is here," Steve told him.

"I want to go walking," Peter said and walked away, leaving Steve standing there.

Steve got into the car, drove a time aimlessly, and stopped at a lookout on the road. He was thinking that Peter had his own way of seeing things, but not everything was what he thought. Steve never meant to hurt Catherine when he sent the invitation. Catherine became pregnant in a relapse that the two had and that both agreed that it shouldn't have happened, but in reality, they both wished that had happened.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, signaling that he was nervous. He didn't know about Peter's existence, but regretted hanging up the phone when she called him years ago. He would have gone to her if he had known that his son was ill and needed him.

"Damn!" he repeated to himself.

Peter was crying when he passed Danielle at school.

"Are you crying? Are you a baby?" Danielle said, mocking Peter.

"Go jump in the lake!" Peter answered, annoyed.

Peter sat in an isolated corner of the school to weep without being disturbed. The meeting with his father made him very sad.

Steve had once married a woman Rachel had introduced him to. The first two years of marriage were reasonable, but then the fighting came and the marriage ended. Two years later he met someone else and she moved in with him. They lived together for almost seven years, but he didn't love her, he just liked her and learned to live with her company. When she realized he didn't want children, she left. And now he was alone for almost five years.

Steve went to headquarters thinking of Catherine. Peter said she was unhappy at work and bankrupt, and that worried him too.

It was almost time for lunch when Tani arrived with the twins Noah and Moana.

"Hey, Uncle Steve!" they said, hugging him.

"Hey!"

"Uncle Steve, don't forget our Birthday. The party will be on Saturday," Noah said.

"I won't forget. Let me think ... You guys will be seven, right?" Steve said, smiling.

"Yes," answered Moana smiling, revealing that front teeth were missing.

"Steve, can I stay with them here in the afternoon? The nanny didn't go to work today and I don't have anyone to leave them with," Tani asked Steve.

"Do it better, Tani. Go home with them. Enjoy time with your children."

"Oh realy? Can I really leave?" she asked.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"Ok. Thank you, boss."

"Spend time with your kids,Tani. Do what I didn't do," Steve thought.


	3. Chapter 3

That same day, earlier ...

Sophie was the shy girl that the girl group, of which Danielle was a part, liked to tease.

She saw Peter trying futilely to dry the tears with his hands, and she shyly approached him and offered him some tissues.

Peter accepted her offer. "Thanks. Are my eyes red?" Peter asked.

"Yes, they are," Sophie replied.

Peter dried his eyes and face and thanked her again. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Sophie," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Sophie. I'm Peter."

"It's nice to meet you too, Peter. Well, I need to go now. I have class," Sophie said.

"I have class too. In fact, I've already missed the first two classes. See you around," Peter said.

Steve spent the whole day thoughtfully. He needed to talk and went to Danny's office.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Steve. Tell me something new. The day is very boring today with this lot of reports for me to do."

Steve sighed. "Well, I can tell you that I have an eighteen year old son, and I can also tell you that Catherine is living here on the island."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny. I wanted to be kidding, because then I wouldn't think about it all day. I'm already having a headache from thinking about it."

"I don't know what to say, Steve. It's unbelievable that Catherine didn't tell you that you have a child."

"I don't blame her, Danny. I sent her my wedding invitation, do you remember? And my son said Catherine received the invitation the same day she found out she was pregnant. And he hates me for it.

"Wow," Danny said.

"But I didn't send the invitation to hurt her, Danny. I only sent the invitation because we were friends, that was our status."

"I believe you, Steve. But I don't think you should have sent the invitation and I told you that at the time."

"I know, Danny. But you don't understand that she's always going to be part of my life. What we live was very important to me and I can't forget. I'll never be able to forget."

"So you should never have separated from her. You sending a wedding invitation, knowing Catherine loved you, was cruel. I never doubted she loved you, I just don't think you guys knew how to conduct things between you two. And how did you find out about your son, and her living here again?" Danny asked.

"He's that boy who served our table yesterday in that diner. I thought it strange that his last name was Rollins and his eyes were like her eyes. In fact, his eyes told me a lot more than his last name. It was like if she was looking at me. "

"And so you questioned him after Lou and I left?" Danny asked.

"No, I followed him and found out where he lived. And I came back this morning because I wanted to talk to her, but she was working. Then I could see all Peter's hurt. Do you remember I told you I was with Stella in a restaurant and Catherine called me and I hung up the phone when I heard her voice?"

"Yes, you told me. Things were no longer fine between you and Stella at that time," Danny replied.

"According to Peter, Catherine called me to tell me about him and ask me for help because he was sick with leukemia."

"If I were Catherine I'd hate you for the rest of my life. But I know she's not like that," Danny told Steve.

"You wouldn't hate it because you're not like that either. You forgave Rachel," Steve said.

"I forgave, and I don't regret it, and Rachel did me more harm than Catherine did to you."

"I can't forget the day she told me I wasn't enough for her, Danny."

"But you know she lied because she couldn't tell you she was going to work as a secret agent, Steve."

"But still the words came out of her mouth, and that hurt me a lot, Danny."

"And then you broke up with her, but you enjoyed seeing her and being with her every time she came back to Hawaii, you even made a child with her. But then you wanted to marry another woman, and what happened? You are alone and unhappy," Danny told Steve.

Steve sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Wouldn't you be happier if you had truly forgiven her and tried again?" Danny asked.

"You're forgetting it was Rachel who introduced me to my first wife," Steve told Danny.

"But you got her because you wanted to. And if I'm good at math, when you got Catherine pregnant you were already in the preparations for your wedding. Did Catherine know that?"

"No," Steve answered.

Danny was silent.

"Concluding all your speech: I was a scoundrel," Steve said.

"I don't think the word scoundrel defines you. But you weren't honest with either of them."

Steve was thoughtful.

"I'm very happy with Rachel, we got along well, we had one more daughter ... and speaking of Danielle, I need to know if she's home yet," Danny said, picking up his phone.

Steve left Danny talking on the phone and went into his office, took his keys and left.

Peter was getting dressed for work when Catherine got home.

"Hi son," she said as she entered the house.

"I'm glad you're home early, mom," Peter said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm not feeling well, son. I'm in a bad headache."

"Do you want me to stay home and take care of you?" Peter asked.

"No, honey. I'll take a pill and lie down. I'll be fine," Catherine told him.

"But if you need me, call me. My job is no more important than you," Peter told her.

"Thank you, son."

"You're sad, and I don't like seeing you sad, Mom."

"I'm just tired, son. Don't worry about me."

Peter left and Catherine took a pill and lay down.

Catherine heard a knock on the door and thought that Peter had forgotten something and also the house key. She got up and opened the door.

"Steve ..."

"You don't look happy to see me," he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not that, Steve. I have a horrible migraine," Catherine told him.

Steve looked at her and couldn't help but notice that she was wearing short clothes, "I guess time hasn't passed for her," he thought, feeling things that had been dormant for a long time.

"I don't want to argue, Steve. Not today," she said, taking him out of her thoughts.

"I didn't come to argue, Catherine. I came to apologize."

Catherine looked at him in silence, and he was frustrated. He preferred that she fought him, that she yelled at him, that she punched him in the chest, but he didn't want her to be indifferent.

"Well, I came to apologize for ending your call a few years ago. I didn't know I had a son, Cath. Forgive me."

Catherine trembled when she heard him call her Cath. It's been a long time since she'd heard the affectionate nickname he'd given her.

"How did you know he was your son?" she asked.

"By his eyes. He looked at me with the same look I'm seeing in you now: a look of angry, of sorrow, of resentment."

"You can't judge me by how I feel, Steve. You don't know anything about what I've been through so that my son is alive today."

"He told me that you are in financial difficulties and that you are having problems at work. I also came to tell you that the task force is with open arms to get you back. And I can help you with some money. I don't have much, but what little I have I can share with you. After all, the son is mine too," Steve told her.

"It's not about money, Steve. It's about affection, about attention, about forgiveness. I don't want your money, please go away."

"Don't treat me like that, Catherine."

"I'm tired, I need to sleep because I don't have the strength anymore. Please leave me alone," Catherine asked, and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Steve took a step towards her instinctively and he had the urge to hug her, but she dodged it.

"All right, I'm leaving. We'll talk when you're feeling better."

"Okay," Catherine answered.

Steve left her house and sat on the sidewalk in front of the house. He took a deep breath and wasn't sure what kind of feelings he was having. Seeing her again after so many years made the feelings he struggled so hard to overcome emerge suddenly, because in fact, those feelings never disappeared, they just stayed in the corner of his heart.

Catherine closed the door and leaned against her, letting her body slide until she sat on the floor. She cried compulsively. She cried for the pain, for the tiredness, for the lack she had always felt of him, for the unrequited love in the same proportion.

Peter, oblivious to everything that was going on between his parents in his house, saw the group of popular girls from the school enter the cafeteria where he worked.

"I don't believe it," Peter thought when he saw Danielle and the other girls arrive.

"Peter, go see the girls," his boss told him.

Peter went to their table upset.

"Good night. What do you wish? He asked politely.

"You!" they said and started laughing.

"Oh, no! He smells bad," Danielle said, mocking him.

Peter turned his back and went to the counter.

"Hey, come back here! We didn't make our request."

"What are you doing, Peter?" Go write down the girls' orders."

"I'm not going. They just want to humiliate me," Peter said.

"Either you go, or you're fired."

Peter came home and found Steve sitting on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I came to talk to your mother," Steve answered, hoping Peter would want to argue again. But to Steve's surprise, Peter sat next to him.

"Looks like the conversation wasn't good, huh?" Peter said.

"No, it wasn't good. What about you? You don't look so good either.

"I got fired. I was fired for not accepting a group of school girls humiliating me in front of the other clients. And I needed that job so badly."

"I'm sorry, Peter. What do you know or like to do? I can try to find you a job. I have a friend who has a restaurant," Steve said.

"I'd be grateful if you could get me a job interview," Peter said.

"If you want, you don't need an interview. You're already hired," Steve said.

"Why? Is it your restaurant?"

"No. But Kamekona is not crazy to deny me anything. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Thank you. Good night," Peter said, getting up.

Steve got up too. "Good night, son." He said it and left.

Peter said nothing when Steve called him his son. "Well, at least he didn't fight me. That's some progress," Steve thought.

Danielle came home happy. "Good night, family," she told Danny, Rachel and Charlie that they were in the room watching TV.

"Are you happy, daughter? What is the reason for so much happiness?" Rachel asked.

"A new guy got into school, and he's really an arrogant idiot. Me and my friends went to a diner today and he worked there. Do you believe he refused to serve our table? Result : he was fired."

"And are you happy about it, Danielle? If the boy worked there, it was because he needed the job," Charlie said.

"Charlie is right, Danielle. You shouldn't be happy about that. Have a heart, my daughter." Danny told her.

Peter came into the house and didn't have the courage to tell Catherine he had been fired, so he didn't go into her room. Although he was curious about the conversation she had with Steve, he took a shower and went to bed.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Peter thought.

When Peter arrived at his new school, after moving to Hawaii, he liked a girl named Lauren. Lauren was a friend of Danielle's and was among the girls who had humiliated him in the cafeteria.

"I'm very disappointed in her," Peter thought.

Steve also came home, climbed the stairs and went to his room. He lay on the bed and stood there, looking at the ceiling, thinking of Catherine.

"I'm very disappointed. I thought our conversation would be better, but I'll help her and Peter, even if she doesn't want to."

Peter couldn't sleep, so he got up and went to talk to his mother.

"Mom, are you awake?" he asked, opening the door.

Catherine didn't answer and Peter entered the room, stepping on something. He turned on the light and picked up a jar on the floor, "Sleeping pills," Peter read.

"Oh no, Mom." Peter said, looking at her. He approached her and checked her out. She was asleep. Peter took the pills to his room and was determined to talk to her in the morning.

"We have a lot of problems, but I think my mom's biggest problem is my dad. She can't forget him," Peter thought.

Steve got up, went to the balcony and sat down to hear the sound of the sea. "Danny is home now with Rachel, Lou is with Renee, Junior is with Tani. What about me? I'm here alone, because of my damn pride."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Catherine got up and Peter was already in the kitchen preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning, son."

"Good morning, Mom. Sit down and I'll serve your breakfast."

"Thank you," Catherine said, sitting down.

Peter finished preparing breakfast and sat down to eat with Catherine.

They ate in silence, but Catherine realized that Peter was different. No one knew him better than her. Peter looked a lot like his father in his way of being, and he also didn't let people get into his heart so easily.

"What do you want to tell me, son? Catherine asked.

Peter looked down. "I lost my job, Mom."

Catherine felt sorry for him for being so young and already caring so much, but she was also proud of him for being so responsible. "It's all right, son" Catherine said, affectionately.

Peter punched the table. "It's not okay, Mom!

Catherine was frightened by his attitude. "What's that, Peter? Don't yell at me," she said.

"You tell me it's okay, but now you're taking sleeping pills. You've never done that before. Don't try to fool me, I'm not a child anymore!"

"I only took this medicine because I needed to lie down and sleep without thinking about the problems, Peter. But the doctor prescribed it for me," Catherine said.

"And what's our new problem that's not letting you sleep? Peter asked.

"I lost this house too," she answered.

"What? We came to live here because it was your house and now you're telling me it's not our house anymore?

"That's it, son."

"And how long do we have to leave the house?" Peter asked.

"Two weeks. I'm sorry, my son. I never thought my life would come to that."

Catherine let the tears fall and Peter felt bad for yelling at her.

"Forgive me, Mom. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, son. It wasn't your fault that you got sick," Catherine said.

"Steve said he's going to get me a new job at a restaurant."

"When did you talk to your father?" Catherine asked.

"Last night, when I came home from work. He was sitting on the sidewalk and looked upset.

"He came here and apologized to me for not answering the phone that day, and offered me money," Catherine said.

"And you accepted? Peter asked.

"I accepted the apology. I don't want his money," Catherine answered.

"Why? That would help us," Peter told her.

"I never wanted his money, Peter. I just wanted his love and affection. I dedicated years of my life to his father, he married twice and he didn't choose me in any of the two times. That hurts, my son."

Peter hugged her. "I know it hurts, Mom."

"I have to go to work now, son. And you need to go to school," Catherine said, kissing Peter's forehead.

Peter went to school, and at break time he sat down to eat next to Sophie. "May I sit here?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Thank you."

Peter was eating when Danielle and her friends entered the cafeteria, and Danielle looked at him with a provocative face.

"I can't stand this girl anymore," Peter told Sophie, referring to Danielle.

"If you pay attention to her provocations, things will only get worse. Believe me," Sophie told him.

"Thanks for the advice," Peter said.

At the time of Peter leave school, Steve was waiting for Peter.

"Hey, Uncle Steve! My dad asked you to pick me up today?" Danielle asked.

"No, Danielle. Actually I didn't even see your dad today, he's off duty. I'm expecting someone else."

Peter approached Steve when he saw him.

"Hey."

"Hey, Peter. I came to pick you up for lunch," Steve said.

"Do you know him, Uncle Steve?" Danielle asked.

Peter forgot for a moment how he felt about his father and didn't miss the opportunity to see Danielle disconcerted. "He's my father!" Peter said.

"Don't be an idiot! My uncle has no children!" Danielle said.

"Aren't you my father? Peter asked Steve.

"Yes, I'm his father, Danielle" Steve told the girl.

Peter just looked at her with a triumphant look.

"Come on, Peter. I need to get back to work soon," Steve said.

Peter got in the car and Steve looked at him and smiled. "What's going on with you and Danielle? Are you in love?"

"What? Only if I was crazy!" Peter answered.

"I'm glad you think so. She's a really hard person," Steve said.

Steve took Peter to Kamekona's restaurant and the three of them talked.

"So, Peter? When can you start? Kamekona asked.

"Today," Peter answered.

"But we're going to have lunch first," Steve said.

"All right," Kamekona answered.

Peter and Steve had lunch in silence and both finished eating almost at the same time.

"My mother always told me that I eat just like you," Peter told Steve.

"She thinks I eat too fast, I know that," Steve said.

"Yes," Peter replied.

"You're a good son to her, Peter. And I'm happy about that."

"Well, I try," Peter answered, and Steve realized that he was sad.

"Is there a problem? Steve asked.

"No," Peter answered, omitting his problems and worries.

At the end of the week, Steve went to Tani and Junior's children's birthday party. He watched the children running and having fun.

"Thinking about what? Danny asked.

"I'm thinking about how much I've lost of my son's life, Danny."

A week later, Steve was returning from a crime scene near Peter's school and he decided to invite him to lunch again. He waited for Peter outside the school, but Peter didn't show up.

"Danielle! Steve called her when he saw her.

"Hey, Uncle Steve!

"Didn't Peter come to school today?" Steve asked.

"He hasn't been to school in a week," Danielle told Steve.

"Thank you, Danielle. Your father is waiting for you in the car."

Steve went to Kamekona's restaurant and waited outside until Peter arrived.

"Hey, Steve" Peter said when he saw him.

"Peter, what's going on? Danielle told me you haven't been to school in a week.

Peter bowed his head.

"Look at me, Peter! Steve asked.

"I got another job in the morning shift," Peter said.

"But you can't leave school, Peter. It's your future!"

"I know. I'm not happy about it, but I can't see my desperate mother, losing everything, losing her health. She's so skinny that I'm afraid she'll get sick."

"You're going back to school tomorrow. And what you're getting in this other job, I'm going to give you so you can go back to school. Do you understand me?" Steve asked.

"Yes I did. Now I need to get in. It's almost time for my shift. Bye."

"Bye, buddy."

Steve lost his hunger and went back to headquarter. He had a very difficult case to solve, and now he also had Peter and Catherine to worry about.

He spent the afternoon rereading reports and didn't know where he was failing. The phone rang and Steve was warned that Catherine was in the lobby of the Palace and wanted to talk to him.

"Send her up. She doesn't need to be announced," Steve replied.

Catherine walked down the hall from headquarters, thinking that everything there referred to Steve. He was the soul of Five-0.

Steve's heart raced when she knocked on the door of his office. He got up quickly and opened the office door so she could get in.

"Cath, what a nice surprise! I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Sorry to bother you, Steve. I came because I need a favor from you."

"Whatever you need, Cath. But come in and sit down."

Catherine came in, sat on the couch, and looked around. "You haven't changed a bit here. Everything is exactly the same."

"It's true, I like it here exactly the way it is," Steve said, sitting next to her.

Catherine looked him in the eye, and he saw how much she was suffering.

"What do you need, Cath?"

"I need you to let Peter spend a few days in your house. No more than a month."

"But why? Did he get into any trouble?" Steve asked.

"No, Peter's a good boy." Catherine said.

"Then what is it?"

"I lost the house, Steve. I lost my house because of the debts of his medical treatment. I have nowhere else to live with my son. Please let him stay at your house," Catherine asked.

"Of course, Catherine. You and he will stay at my house."

"No, not me. Just him," Catherine said.

"And where are you going to stay? Do you have a boyfriend? Are you staying at his house? Is that it?" Steve asked.

"No, at the hotel where I work, there's a little room where the staff can rest. I'm going to stay there until I can rent a place to live with my son."

"I'm not going to let you live in a "little room."

Catherine got up. "I didn't come to argue, Steve."

Steve also stood up and looked at her.

"Oh, Catherine. What happened to us?" He said, approaching and wrapping her in a strong hug, kissing her intensely, a slow, deep kiss, full of chemistry and desire, his body pressing her body. "My mouth desires you so much, Cath."

"Steve! Why do I get the impression that you haven't heard a word I've said?" Catherine asked, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he realized it was all his imagination.

"I'm sorry, Cath. What are you was speaking?" he asked.

"I was saying you don't have to worry about me. Just help me with Peter."

Steve sighed, "It's impossible not to worry about you."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll let you work in peace," Catherine said, picking up your purse that was on the couch.

"Wait, Catherine." Steve asked and she stopped.

"Do you remember that day when I was trying to solve the arsonist's case? I didn't go home and you came here and made me some coffee. Will you make me some coffee again?" He asked.

"Really? Are you asking me to make you some coffee?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I am."

"All right, I think I have time to do this," Catherine said, looking at her watch.

Catherine went to the small kitchen at headquarters and was doing what he asked.

"We have so much to talk about, and he asks me to make coffee. This is Steve," Catherine thought.

It wasn't about the coffee, but because he wanted to know if she'd still do anything he asked for, even if it was a coffee. In the past she had done crazy things for him, and if now she refused to make a simple coffee, he'd be sure there was no more hope for both of them.

Catherine made the coffee and brought it to his office. "Here it is," she said, delivering the cup of coffee to Steve. She leaned over the table, leaning on her elbows, just like she did that day.

"Difficult case?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered, looking at her. His looks met for several seconds, and Steve had the impetus to take her in his arms and kiss her. Actually, he wanted to do that from the first second she entered his office.

"I need to go now," Catherine said, moving away from him.

"Thanks for the coffee," Steve said, frustrated.

"You're welcome," she answered and left.

The night after Peter came home from work, Catherine told him that he had to go to his father's house for a while.

"I'm going to rent a place for both of us, son. You won't be there for long."

"What about you, Mom?"

"I'm going to stay there in the hotel, in the employees' room."

"I don't accept that. I'll talk to Steve, I'll ask him to keep you there too," Peter said.

"He's already invited me to stay there too, but I don't want to."

"Why not, Mom? Would you rather stay away from me? Did you get tired of me and think that now it's my dad's turn?"

"Oh my God, Peter! How can you think that? I love you, son."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to stay away from you, my son. I just don't want to be near your father."

"But it is only for a short time. Isn't that what you said? Peter asked.

"Peter, you don't understand. I love that man in a way you can't imagine, and I can't be around him. I don't want to suffer any more than I have to this day."

Peter just looked at her, and didn't know what to say.

"You don't know what it's like to be rejected by the person you love, son. You don't know what it's like to hear that the person you love doesn't want you anymore."

But he didn't tell you that. He said he wouldn't wait for you any longer."

"Which means the same thing," Catherine said.

"And I heard him tell his friend that he never wanted to have kids, and you want to send me there," Peter said.

"I have no choice, Peter. And besides, he likes you. If he didn't like you, you'd know that clearly."

"It's okay, Mom. I'm going to be there for a while."

Catherine hugged him. "Thank you, son. I'll pick you up as soon as I can."

Four days later, Steve went to Catherine's house to help Peter pack things while Catherine was working.

"Hey," Peter said when he opened the door.

"Hey, Peter. I came to see if you wanted some help packing things." Steve said.

"Yes, I do. I'm packing my stuff. I still need to pack Mom's stuff. She wanted to keep the furniture, but we don't have anywhere to take it, so we'll have to leave it here."

"I rented a storage room to store the furniture, so we're not leaving anything here," Steve said.

"Thanks, Steve."

"I'll pack your mom's things," Steve said, going to her room.

Steve opened Catherine's wardrobe and saw the gift he had given her the day she left the Navy. "Chicago," he said, in a low voice.

Steve started packing her clothes. He grabbed her nightdress that was on the bed and took it near his nose. Steve closed his eyes and stood there, Just feeling her scent impregnated in her nightdress. "I still remember, and I'll never forget the day I fell in love with her," Steve thought. Peter saw it in the moment he entered the Catherine's bedroom, but gave up and went back to his room. "I think he still loves her," Peter thought.

Steve saw a photo album with pictures of Catherine pregnant, pictures of Peter when he was born, pictures of Peter over the years, pictures of sick Peter... "Steve couldn't stand to see his sick son, closed the album, and put it in the box.

Some time later, they finished packing the smaller things and started with the furniture.

"We'll have to go to the storage room several times, Peter."

"I know," Peter said.

"Are you upset that you have to spend a few days with me? Steve asked.

"No, I'm upset that I have to stay away from my mom."

Steve looked at him. Peter didn't behave like an 18-year-old boy. He was still very attached to his mother, as if he were still a child. "It must be because they've been through a lot," Steve thought when he remembered the pictures of sick Peter.

"I invited her to stay with us, Peter. And she said no, but I'll fix it. Let's take her things home, she won't have a choice and she'll have to go there if she wants to have some clothes to wear. And once she's there, we won't let her go back to that hotel."

"They don't respect her in that place, Steve. She is a boss, just like the other boss who is a man, but receives much less than he does. And she also works harder than him because he's irresponsible and she has to fix his mistakes," Peter said.

"I told her to get back to the task force, but she also told me no. Your mother is very stubborn, son."

Peter heard Steve call him son for the second time, but he still could not call him father. "Let's talk less and work harder, Steve."

"Okay, boss." Steve told Peter, and smiled.

PS: thank you for your review.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Peter went to the storage room several times to take the furniture.

"Okay, Peter. The furniture is stored, your mother won't miss anything else in this life," Steve said.

"Thank you, Steve. I'm sure she'll be happy about it."

"Now let's go back to your house and wait for her," Steve told Peter.

"Yes, because otherwise she'll be scared when she gets there and doesn't find me and the furniture," Peter said.

Peter and Steve were about to get home when they saw a mess on the street. Some young men were hitting a guy and a girl was screaming for help.

"Stop the car, Steve! It's my friend Sophie!" Peter said.

Steve stopped the car, Peter got out of the car quickly and ran to Sophie.

"Wait, Peter! "Steve said.

Steve got out of the car and ran after Peter.

"Five-0! Stay away from that man now!" Steve screamed and all the boys ran.

Sophie trembled and Peter hugged her, while Steve checked on her father.

"Stay calm, Sophie," Peter said.

"What happened, Sophie? Who is this man?" Steve asked.

"He's my father. Please don't arrest him. He has problems with alcohol, but he's a good father. He got that way after my mother left us when I was five," Sophie said.

"My dad won't arrest your dad," Peter said to Sophie. "Right, Steve?" Peter told Steve.

"Right, son."

"I went to the bar to pick him up and those boys saw us on the street and started mocking him and then they started hitting him for no reason. Help me take him home?" Sophie asked.

"I think it's best to take him to the hospital," Steve said.

"I just want to go home with my daughter," Joseph, Sophie's father, said.

"Okay. Let's take them home, Peter." Steve said, lifting Joseph off the floor.

Steve and Peter took Joseph and Sophie home. They lived in a very simple house and Peter found out why the other girls humiliated Sophie at school. They helped Joseph lie on the couch and Sophie picked up a first aid kit to take care of her father.

"Thanks for everything," Sophie said to Steve and Peter.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, call Peter and we'll try to help you somehow," Steve told her.

"Give me your phone number, Sophie" Peter asked.

Sophie gave Peter the phone number and he also gave her his phone number.

Peter hugged her again. "Take care, and if you need help, call me. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Thank you, Peter."

Steve and Peter got in the car and Steve saw that Peter was upset.

"What is it, Peter? Do you like her?"

"Sure. She's my only friend in that school. Or rather, my only real friend. Now that they know you're my father, the false friends have begun to emerge. But she was the only one to be nice to me since my first day at school."

"I understand," Steve said.

"My mother taught me that we should always put ourselves in each other's shoes," Peter said.

"It's called empathy, son."

"Yes, and I put myself in Sophie's shoes. What would I do if my mother had abandoned me when I was five? I can't even imagine that. It's going to be hard enough to stay away from her for a few weeks."

"I'll sort it out, Peter. Trust me," Steve said, starting the car and driving towards Catherine's house.

Danny was home when Gracie arrived with Anny and William.

"Hi, dad!" Gracie said, entering the house.

"Hi, baby!" Danny said, and hugged Gracie.

"Say hello to Grandpa, William."

"Hi, Grandpa."

"Hi, buddy. Give me a hug!" Danny said, hugging the boy.

"Give me a hug too, William!" Danielle said. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Danny said, taking Anny from Gracie's lap.

"She's fine now, Dad. She had a fever this week, but it's over," Gracie said.

"What about Will?" Danny asked.

"He's all right. He'll be traveling on business tomorrow."

Gracie kissed Danielle's forehead and sat next to her. "Hi, sister. Where are Mom and Charlie?"

"Charlie is at his girlfriend's house and Mom went shopping," Danielle replied.

Danny also sat on the couch and played with Anny.

"How's Uncle Steve, Dad?" Gracie asked.

"He's fine. He found out he has a son, and he's very busy now," Danny answered.

"A son? With his last wife?"

"No, Gracie. With Catherine."

"With Aunt Catherine? Wow! Is she back?"

"Yes," Danny answered.

"You and your mania to call everyone aunt," Danielle said to Gracie.

"Aunt Catherine is an amazing person, Danielle. I have wonderful memories with her," Gracie answered.

"They have an eighteen-year-old son, and Uncle Steve didn't know that. How amazing can she be?" Danielle said.

"Don't judge her, because you don't know her." Gracie told Danielle.

"Shall we change the subject? Danny said.

"Nice sneakers, Willian!" Danny told the boy."

"My grandfather Lou gave it to me," Willian answered, making Danny jealous.

"Well, I'm gonna give you a better-looking sneakers than that."

"Stop it, Dad." Gracie told Danny and smiled.

At Tani and Junior's house...

"Kids, come to dinner," Tani said.

Noah and Moana sat down for dinner and Junior realized there was something wrong with Noah." Noah, do you have something to tell us?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"So tell us, son."

"A man took pictures of me and Moana today, at the time of leaving school. He left when Grandpa came to pick us up," Noah said.

"Oh, my God!" Tani said.

"Do you know him, son? Have you seen him before?" Junior asked.

"No", Noah answered.

"What about you, daughter? Have you seen him before? Tani asked.

"No, Mama."

"Don't worry. Mommy and I won't let anything bad happen to you two," Junior said.

Catherine came home tired, all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. Her day had been stressful.

Catherine opened the door and saw the house empty. "Peter!" She called for him.

"I'm here in the kitchen, Mom."

Catherine went into the kitchen and found Peter and Steve sitting on the floor eating pizza.

"Hey," Steve told her.

"Hey. Where's my furniture?" She asked.

"We took your furniture to a storage room. I'll pay the rent, don't worry about it," Steve said.

"Oh, no! I need my bed so badly today!" Catherine said.

"Peter, pick up the pizza and wait for us outside," Steve asked.

"Okay, Steve."

Steve waited for Peter to come out so he could talk to her.

"Catherine, Peter and I took your stuff to my house, and you'll stay there with him."

"I'm not staying at your house, Steve."

"Why not? You always refer to Peter as "your son," as if he wasn't my son either. You made him emotionally dependent on you, and now you want to leave him?" Steve told her.

"I'm not abandoning my son. And he's emotionally dependent on me because he almost died and the only person who stood there by him was me. He only had me! Don't you dare judge me as a mother because you don't have that right."

"I know where you're going with this speech. Don't you dare judge me as a father because you didn't give me the chance to be my son's father. I am giving you the opportunity to stay with him in my house. And if you don't accept it, I will think that the reason you want to leave is because you have some man in your life."

"What? I don't even remember when it was the last time I was with a man, Steve. While you were marrying, get divorced, and marrying again, I was taking care of my son alone," Catherine said, letting the thrill take over.

Steve put his hands on his waist and turned his back on her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't turn your back on me while I'm talking to you," she said, and she was mad.

Steve turned and leaned her against the wall and kissed her with impetus and passion, surprising her. And she also surprised him, corresponding to his kiss.

"Look me in the eye and tell me if you don't love me, if you don't want me," Steve told her while caressed her face.

Catherine did not answer and diverted her gaze.

"Aren't you going to say it? Great! Now get in that car and let's go home with our son," Steve said affectionately, still feeling the taste of her mouth.

Peter was sitting on the sidewalk, thinking about Sophie, when Catherine left the house.

"Come on, Peter!" Catherine said, and went towards the car.

Steve left the house and was locking the door. Peter got up and approached his father.

"How did you manage to convince my mom?" Peter asked Steve in low voice.

Steve smiled. "I just used my charm."

PS: Thank you for your review.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine sat in the back seat of Steve's car and looked out the window.

"Mom, don't you want to sit out front?" Peter asked.

"No, son. You can sit next to your father, I'm fine right here."

"Okay," Peter said, and sat next to Steve.

Steve looked at her through the mirror in the car and she looked pretty upset. He started the car and took them home.

Catherine walked into Steve's house, and she felt weird. Those happy days, where they dated on the couch, watched movies together and ate popcorn, seemed so distant now.

"I prepared Mary's room for you and Peter," Steve said.

"Thank you," she said and climbed the stairs.

Steve climbed the stairs behind her and took her bag to Mary's room.

Catherine entered the bedroom and saw two beds and the room was purple. "I know the color is not appropriate for Peter and..." Steve said.

"He won't mind that,", Catherine said, interrupting him.

"Okay," Steve answered.

"How are Mary and Joan?" Catherine asked.

"Mary is fine. Joan got married and has a little boy. I'm already a great uncle."

Catherine smiled, and he thought she looked so beautiful smiling. "That's cool," she said.

"Yes, but I see them so little. I wanted us to be closer."

"I'm sorry," Catherine said.

"Thank you. But that's okay, we'll have our own grandchildren in a while. Well, if Peter allows me to see my grandchildren," Steve said.

"Why wouldn't I allow it?" Peter asked, going into the room.

Steve didn't answer and for a moment Catherine felt sorry for him.

"Of course Peter will allow it, and I'm sure you'll make a wonderful grandfather" she said.

Steve just nodded.

"Peter, put your bags in the corner. Tomorrow I'll pack the clothes in the closet," Catherine told her son.

"Okay, Mom."

"Well, I'll let you two rest. See you tomorrow," Steve said, leaving the room.

Steve went into his room and sat on the bed. He stayed there, thinking for a long time. He wanted Catherine back so badly, but now she was acting like he was a stranger. "Except for the moment of the kiss. It was my Catherine there," he thought.

He also wanted to help Peter. He didn't like that Peter had to work so hard instead of just going to school. "It's not his fault he got sick and delayed his school life," Steve thought.

Once again the image of sick Peter came to his mind. "I should have been there. That's why she doesn't forgive me," Steve thought.

He lay down and took a while to get to sleep. He was agitated to think that the love of his life was there, in the next room, but she was further away from him than ever before.

The next day, Steve got up early, swam and then went into the kitchen.

Peter got up and feelt the smell breakfast.

"Good morning, Steve," Peter said, taking Steve out of his thoughts.

"Hey, son. Good morning."

"The smell of coffee woke me up," Peter said.

"Aren't you going to wake up your mother? She'll be late for work," Steve said.

"She's off today. It's hard for her to get time off on Sundays, but this week she did."

"Great. So let's let her get plenty of rest," Steve said.

"What happened between you two yesterday at the house?" Peter asked.

"Why the question, Peter?

"Because my mom cried most of the night. She thought I was asleep, but I wasn't."

"Well, we talked... Actually, it was more accusations than a conversation itself. And then we kissed," Steve said.

"And do you think that after everything that happened, a kiss will solve everything? Peter asked.

"I'm not going to discuss my intimate life with you, Peter."

"If you want her back, you have to act different. You're doing it all wrong again," Peter said.

"How many girlfriends have you had? Steve asked Peter.

"None. Who would want to date a guy on the verge of death?" Peter said, a little upset.

"I'm sorry about that, son. But I don't think you're in a position to give me loving advice," Steve said, serving Peter breakfast.

"If you think so..." Peter said, and took a break to eat.

Steve sat next to Peter. He became thoughtful and decided to give Peter a chance and listen to his advice. "What should I do then?

"You hurt her a lot, Dad. You can't think a simple kiss can solve everything. You have to win her back! But only if you want her back. If you don't want her back, don't make her suffer again," Peter said.

Steve smiled. "You called me Dad. And I don't think I heard anything else after that."

Peter smiled too. "You're my father, aren't you? I like you, old man!"

"Old man? Who's old here, boy? Get in that sea with me and I doubt you'll reach me," Steve said.

Catherine came up the stairs and heard the two of them laughing in the kitchen. She had dreamed of the day her son would have his father around. "I'm just sorry it took so long," she thought, and went back to her room.

"I was kidding. I heard what you said about your mother, and maybe you're right. And I want to start a family with you and your mother. I'm the only one who doesn't have a family, Peter. Even when I was married I felt lonely and sad, because a part of my heart was far away."

"My mom?" Peter asked.

"Yes. When she left, she took a piece of my heart with her. And that wound never healed."

"So fix it, Dad. There's a guy at the hotel who's in love with her. So act while you can, or he can take your turn."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I'm not kidding," Peter said.

After breakfast, Peter decided to go into the sea and Steve sat on one of the chairs on the beach. Steve's phone rang and it was Danny, calling him to go to a game with him and Charlie.

"Thanks for the invitation, Danny. But I'm not going, my son is here at home and I want to spend the morning with him."

"What about his mother?" Danny asked.

"She's here too," Steve answered.

"Hmm" Danny grumbled.

"What do you mean by that "hmm"?"

Steve asked.

"Are you going to go back to the same past mistake, Steve? You have to move on and not go back," Danny said.

"The guy who married the same woman twice is talking to me," Steve replied.

"It's different, Steve."

"There's nothing different about it, Danny. See you tomorrow at headquarters," Steve said, finishing the call.

Catherine was right behind Steve. "Danny wanting to rule your life, as always. If we wanted to get back together, what would he have to do with it?"

"Good morning, Cath. I didn't know you were there."

"At least I didn't hear you speak ill of me," she said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"I've never spoken ill of you. Everything that I thought or felt about you only remained inside me. I've never said anything to anyone," Steve said to her.

"Thank you for that. But he still hates me."

"Danny? He doesn't hate you. It's just Danny being Danny," Steve replied.

"His daughter humiliates Peter in school all the time. I didn't even know, until a few days ago, that he and Rachel had another daughter," Catherine said.

"Yes, they had Danielle. And tomorrow I'm going to talk to Danny about Danielle. What she does with Peter is bullying, and Danny needs to talk to her. She probably doesn't just do that with Peter."

"No. She does it with other people too," Catherine answered.

"Catherine, about yesterday..." Steve paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry if you felt used."

"Did you regret the kiss?" She asked.

"That's not what I meant. I regret anything I've done that has made you sad."

"Okay," she answered.

"Mom, come on!" Peter called her into the water.

"No, son. Call your father," Catherine answered Peter and pointed to Steve.

"Let's go swimming and I want to see you reach me. That's not going to happen," Steve told Peter.

"Watch out! He's as competitive as you are," Catherine told Steve.

"Today he called me old during breakfast, do you believe that?" Steve told her while was taking off his shirt.

Catherine smiled and looked at Steve from head to toe. "Age only did you good," she thought. She just thought...

PS: Thank you for your review!


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine watched Steve and Peter for a while and then felt like making lunch.

When Steve got out of the water and came into the house, he realized she was listening and singing "Chicago" in the kitchen.

"She's singing, that means she's not so annoyed anymore," he thought.

Peter came home shortly after Steve.

"Dad, can I have a dog?"

"A dog?"

"Yeah, I promise I'll take him when my mom and I leave," Peter replied.

"The way you talk, I get the feeling you really want to leave," Steve said.

"You're wrong. I would love to stay, but I won't leave my mother. How will I live without hearing her sing?" Peter said smiling, because he knew she was listening.

"Don't be mean. Your mother sings well," Steve said.

"I know. I'm kidding," Peter said.

"As for the dog, ask your mother. I already had a dog and I suffered a lot when he died," Steve told Peter.

"I'm so sorry for your dog, Dad. I always wanted to have a puppy."

"Like I said, ask your mother," Steve told Peter.

"I'll talk to her about this later," Peter said and went to the bedroom.

After lunch Peter had to go to work, and Steve took him at Catherine's request.

"Catherine, I'm back."

Catherine was in the bedroom and she went down to the middle of the stairs.

"Did you see him enter the restaurant?" she asked Steve.

"Yes, why?" Steve asked.

"Come to the bedroom, I want to show you something," Catherine said. She went to the bedroom and Steve followed her.

Catherine opened Peter's wardrobe and reached for an envelope.

"I'm afraid Peter is doing something wrong. He gave me the first payment he received from Kamekona and I found that envelope in a pocket of his pants. It's pretty much the same amount," Catherine told Steve.

"He's not doing anything wrong, I gave him that money," Steve said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"I found out that he had been out of school for a week and had gotten another job. I told him I would give him that money to get him back to school."

Catherine was surprised. "I didn't know that, and I would never agree to that."

"I know. But don't tell him I told you. He asked me not to do it, but I couldn't hide it from you," Steve told her.

"Fine, I won't tell him."

"Thanks, Cath. He's a good boy. You did a great job with him. I wouldn't have done better."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Okay. I'll let you rest now," Steve said, and left her bedroom.

At night Steve knocked on her bedroom door. He wanted to invite her out to dinner and follow Peter's advice.

"Come in! The door is open."

Steve came in and found her very well dressed, with makeup, and he thought she looked wonderful. "You will leave?" he asked, disappointed.

"Yes, I have a date," she said.

Steve refused to process this information and left her room without saying anything.

"I tell him that I have a date and he says nothing. How silly of you to still have hope, Catherine!" She said to herself.

When Peter got home, Steve was sitting on the porch and not in a good mood.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey."

"What happened? Did you and Mom fight?" Peter asked.

"No. Your mother went out on a date," Steve said, upset.

"I'm so sorry," Peter told his father.

"Do you think he's the hotel guy?" Steve asked.

"Probably so. But she didn't tell me she was going out with anyone today. Did you ask her not to go?" Peter asked.

"Of course not, Peter. "

Peter sat beside him. "Can't you see that's where you go wrong, Dad? It's your pride that makes you unhappy. Maybe all she wanted to hear was you asking her not to go, so she would know you care."

"Maybe you're right, I don't know."

"Maybe I'm right? I'm the most right person in this world right now," Peter said.

Steve sighed.

Peter saw that his father was really upset.

"I'll help you and get her back home," Peter said, pulling the phone out of his pants pocket.

"What are you going to do, Peter?"

Peter didn't answer and waited for Catherine to answer the call.

"Mom?"

"Hi son."

"Can you come home? I'm not fine, Mom."

"What are you feeling, dear?"

"I can't explain, Mom. I'm feeling some weird things and my dad doesn't know what to do. I need you."

"I'm already going home, son."

Peter ended the call and smiled. "She's already coming home."

"You're an actor, you know that?" Steve said.

"I don't like lying to her, but it's for a good cause. Now do your part, Dad. Put the pride aside."

Steve looked at Peter and said nothing, just sighed.

Catherine arrived and Steve was in the living room, sitting in the armchair, watching TV with Peter, who was lying on the couch.

"Hi mom. I'm feeling a little better now."

"You can stop that, Peter. I know you were lying," Catherine said.

"You know? Then why did you come back?" Peter asked.

"Because the date was awful," she replied and went to the bedroom.

"Yay!" Peter vibrated, got up from the couch and went to Steve. "Hit here, Dad," he said, raising an open hand to Steve.

Some time later, Peter went to the bedroom and Catherine was already lying down.

"Are you mad at me, mom?"

"Nope, son."

"But you are sad."

"I'm sad because today I realized that I will reach the end of my life alone," Catherine said, letting some tears run down her cheeks.

"Don't say that, mom. Did this guy you date hurt you?"

"No, Peter. He's a wonderful person. The problem isn't him, it's me," Catherine said.

Peter understood that she was talking about not being able to move on, not getting over Steve.

"Do you know why I asked you to come back? Why my dad was sitting on the porch, annoyed, feeling the worst man in the world because you went out on a date with another man. He just can't tell you that."

Catherine said nothing and Peter kept talking.

"He still likes you, mom. The other day I surprised him smelling your nightdress."

"What?" Catherine asked.

"It's true. I'm not lying."

"Okay. Let me sleep now, son. Good night."

Peter kissed her forehead. "Good night mom."

The next day Peter arrived at school and saw Sophie alone, sitting on a bench. He approached and sat beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey, Peter."

"How is your father?" Peter asked.

"He's better. We had a serious talk yesterday and he didn't go out for a drink. That made me very happy," Sophie said.

"Good, Sophie."

"Yes," she smiled.

Peter looked at her. She was beautiful, had slightly wavy, brown hair, she had expressive green eyes and a charming smile.

Peter held her hand. He was nervous, but decided he wouldn't be like his father. "Sophie, do you want to date me?"

Sophie was surprised by Peter's question. "Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Peter answered.

Sophie smiled. "Yes, Peter. I want to date you."

""But know that I'm a serious guy, and I want a serious relationship."

"I know you're a serious guy, and that's what made me like you," Sophie replied.

"Ok. Let's go to class?" Peter said, and went hand in hand with her into the school interior.

Danielle and her group watched Peter and Sophie walk hand in hand.

"Do you see what I'm seeing? What did the stupid Peter see in the goofy Sophie?" Danielle said.

Steve had left Peter at school and returned home to get some papers. He was in the living room when he heard a noise from upstairs.

He climbed the stairs, and heard the noise in Catherine and Peter's room. "Five-0!" he shouted, kicking the door.

"Steve! Why are you pointing a gun at me?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine? But I saw you go to work today."

"I went to work, but I got fired," she said, upset.

Steve put the gun away. "I'm sorry, Catherine. But this job was way below your capacity."

"Is your proposal for me to return to your team still standing?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, of course! It's going to be great to have you back."

"In what way?" Catherine asked, looking at him.

"In every way," Steve said, placing his hand on her neck, and bending to kiss her. Their eyes met before their mouths came together, and she closed her eyes giving him permission to continue.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve kissed her gently, savoring the sweetness of her kiss. "I missed your kiss so much."

"Steve ..." Catherine began to speak.

"Don't say anything, Cath. Let's not talk about the past. Let's live life like two teenagers, without thinking about anything.

I know we hurt each other, but if we look back, we'll never move on. And we don't have that much time left. I just want to be happy with you," Steve told her.

"Will we be happy this time?" Catherine asked.

"Our happiness only depends on the two of us," Steve said and kissed her again.

His phone rang and Catherine broke his kiss.

"I'm sorry Cath. I should have hung up the phone."

"It's fine. Just answer it," Catherine said.

Steve answered the call, and it was Duke warning him that Five-0 had a case.

"Okay, Duke. We're on our way."

"Go get dressed, Cath."

"I?"

"Yeah, you don't want to go back to Five-0? You can start now."

Catherine smiled. "OK boss."

She was going to pick some clothes from the closet, but Steve pulled her around the waist.

"Not without another kiss," he said, kissing her again.

Catherine smiled. "We need to go, Steve."

Steve settled the case with Catherine during the day, and didn't call the team. At the end of the day, he arrived with her at headquarters.

"Hello guys! Good to see you again," Catherine told the team.

Steve anticipated and told them that Catherine was back on the team.

Silence hung in the headquarters room, and Junior took the initiative.

"Welcome, Catherine."

"Thank you, Junior."

"Cath, can you make a report on our work day, please?"Steve asked.

"Sure, Steve. Can I use your office?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, smiling.

"In my office, guys." Danny said, after Catherine went to Steve's office.

Everyone went to Danny's office while Catherine made the report.

"I'll say what no one has the guts to tell you, Steve. You shouldn't have hired Catherine. I like her, but you're wrong, you're mixing personal life with work," Danny said.

Lou also gave his opinion. "We need young strength, Steve."

Steve looked at Tani and Junior.

"I think Lou is right," Tani said.

"I don't object, Steve. I like Catherine and I know she's very competent," Junior said.

"I've already made the decision, and I'm not going back. I worked on a complicated case with her today and only solved the case because of her," Steve replied.

"OK." Lou said and left the room, followed by Tani and Danny.

Steve realized that Junior looked worried and called him.

"Junior, is something wrong?"

"I'm worried, Steve. Noah told me that a man took pictures of him and Moana at school."

"This is really worrying, Junior."

"And Tani and I argue because she thinks I shouldn't let my dad pick the kids up at school anymore and take them home with him."

Junior paused and continued.

"You know how the birth of my kids did my parents good. My kids helped them overcome the loss of my sister. I can't keep Noah and Moana away from my father and mother."

"You're right, Junior. I'll talk to Duke and have the cops patrol around the school,and near your parents' house. You or Tani are free to pick up the kids from school and then take them to your father's house," Steve said.

"Thanks, Steve."

"I'm the one who thank you for supporting me in deciding to hire Catherine. She's in a very difficult situation and it's my fault too. I didn't help my son when he needed me the most. When I met him, he couldn't even look at me and these days we're friends, we talk, he even gives me advice. He has forgiven me, Junior. Who am I to refuse to forgive her?"

"You're right, Steve. And I really like her."

"Thanks, and I'll call Duke right now. You guys can go home," Steve said.

After everyone left, Steve went to his office. "Cath, let's go home."

"I'm not done yet, Steve."

"You can go on tomorrow."

"Did you have problems with the team because of me?" She asked.

Steve approached and kissed her head. "No, no problem."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure," Steve said, kissing her softly.

When they got home and opened the door, they were surprised by a puppy.

"Oh my God!" Catherine said.

Steve laughed. "Peter asked me if he could have a dog, and I told him to ask you," Steve said.

"He didn't ask me," Catherine said, taking the puppy in her lap.

"But I see you liked the dog too," Steve said.

"Yes, It's cute."

Catherine went to the kitchen and Peter left a note in the fridge. "Mom, dad, don't be mad at me. I didn't choose the puppy, he chose me."

Catherine laughed and showed the note to Steve. "Our son is so smart," she said.

"And he brought the dog in the knowledge that we would allow the dog to stay. He even bought the ration," Steve said.

Catherine dropped the puppy and went up to the bedroom. After, she got into the bathtub and was relaxing when Steve came in with a glass of wine for both of them.

"You're spoiling me, sailor."

Steve crouched beside the tub and kissed her. "I'm tempted to get in that tub too."

"Then come," Catherine said, pulling him.

"We have two hours until Peter arrives ..." Steve said, and then heard the noise of the front door opening and then closing, and the dog barking.

Peter ran upstairs and went to his father's room and didn't find him, then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dad? Are you without clothes?"

"No," Steve answered, and Peter came in.

"Mom?"

"Hi son." Catherine answered, her face flushed.

"You weren't supposed to come in, Peter!" Steve said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say the restaurant was robbed," Peter disse.

"Okay, the HPD can solve that. Now you can excuse us," Steve told him.

"Okay. Closing the door at 3.2.1 ..." Peter said, smiling.

"Get out of here, Peter!" Steve said, throwing the towel toward the door.

Catherine got up, wrapped herself in the towel, and got out of the tub.

"Where are you going, Cath?" Steve asked.

"The mood is over, Steve."

At dinner, Peter would look at both of them and smile.

"What's so funny, son?" Catherine asked.

"Are you two dating?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, we are, and there's nothing funny about it," Steve replied.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm not mocking, I'm just happy for both of you."

"I have something new, son. I got fired from the hotel today, but I already have another job," Catherine said.

"Really, Mom? I'm so glad you left that hotel. Where are you working now?"

"I'm working with your father."

Peter was thrilled and let some tears fall. "Thanks, Dad. I couldn't take it anymore, to see Mom suffering from that job."

Catherine hugged him and kissed him. "Aw, I love you my wonderful son!"

Peter wiped his tears. "I have some news too."

"Besides the dog?" Steve asked.

"The dog followed me on the street, Dad. It was abandoned, I felt sorry for it and brought Spock home."

"Spock?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I like the name," Peter said.

"And what's the other news?" Catherine asked.

"Don't be mad, Mom. I'm dating."

"I just want you to be happy, son. If she's a good girl, that's fine."

"She's nice, mom."

"I'm happy if you're happy. Bring her here for me to meet her" Catherine told Peter.

"And my opinion? Doesn't matter?" Steve asked.

"Of course it matters, Dad."

"Is it Sophie?" Steve asked.

"Yes, it's her."

"OK."

At Danny's house, Danielle was lying on her bed and for a moment realized that she was thinking of Peter.

"Are you crazy, Danielle?" She told herself.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay in updating.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter took dinner time to talk to Catherine about Sophie's father.

"Mom, Sophie's dad has alcohol problems. You once told me you had a friend here in Hawaii who had a support group. Can we help her father? Can you talk to your friend? "Peter asked.

"Does he mistreat Sophie and her mother, Peter?" Catherine asked.

"No. She said he's a good father. And she has no mother, her mother left when she was five and that was one of the reasons he sought refuge in alcohol."

"I'll see what I can do, my son. But her father needs to want to get rid of the addiction," Catherine said.

"Your mother is right, Peter." Steve said.

"Okay. I'll wait for Mom to talk to her friend and then talk to Sophie," Peter told Steve.

"I'll try to talk to her tomorrow, honey."

Peter stood up. "Thank you mom."

"Have you finished eating yet? There's still food on your plate," Catherine told him.

"I'm already satisfied, Mom. I'm going to the bedroom, I have homework to do," Peter said and went to the bedroom.

"Sometimes I marvel at his level of responsibility," Steve told Catherine.

"He's really very responsible, he also has a good heart, but at the same time, he's very naive. And I'm afraid people will hurt him," Catherine told Steve.

"Like Danny's daughter does," Steve said.

"Yeah. And you said you'd talk to Danny about it and you haven't done it yet."

"I'll do it tomorrow," Steve said.

"Okay. Now I want to know if I'll have help cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes," Catherine told him.

"Of course, if I have a few kisses in return."

Peter was doing his homework and felt like talking to Sophie. He then called her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi love."

"Hi Peter."

"I'm doing homework and felt like talking to you," Peter said.

"Did you arrive early today?" she asked.

"Yes, the restaurant was robbed and the boss sent us home early."

"Wow! I'm glad you're fine," Sophie said.

"Thanks, Sophie."

"I'm going to sleep now, Peter. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Goodnight love."

Peter ended the call and thought Sophie was not in the mood to talk to him and was disappointed.

When Catherine went upstairs, she noticed that Peter was a little sad.

"Mom, tell me the truth: Am I ugly, or am I boring, or silly, or an idiot?"

"What? Of course not, son! You're handsome, nice and smart. You're wonderful."

"Thank you mom."

"But why are you asking me that?" Catherine asked.

"It's nothing, Mom."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I have."

Catherine lay back and wondered who was hurting him this time.

"I thought you were going to sleep in Dad's room today, since you guys are together again."

"Everything has its time, son. I want him to make sure he really wants to resume our relationship. I don't want to be disappointed again."

"I understand. Good night, Mom. I love you."

"I love you more, son. Good night."

The next day, Steve and Catherine left Peter at school and then went to headquarters.

Peter met Sophie at school and kissed her quickly. "Hi Sophie."

"Hi Peter."

"In two days it will be my day off. Do you want to go to the movies?" Peter asked.

"Sure. I'll talk to my dad," Sophie said.

"Okay. Good class, Sophie. See you later."

Peter went to his classroom and passed Danielle in the hallway and she didn't miss the opportunity to teaser him.

"Hello, loser."

Peter stopped. "Loser? You don't know anything about my life. When I was ten years old, the doctor only gave me six months to live. I fought cancer for years and I won. I won because I'm here. I have a wonderful mom, and I found my dad, and now my family is together. I consider myself a winner, and it's not a bitter person like you that will make me think otherwise. Have a nice day, envious."

Peter walked a few steps and came back. "I'm not guilty if you're frustrated and unhappy. You should get a boyfriend. Oh, but is anyone going to like you with all that hatred you carry with you? I honestly don't know," Peter said and left.

Danny and Steve went out together for a crime scene and Steve took the opportunity to talk to Danny about Danielle and told him what she was doing with Peter since the day he got to school.

"Danielle wouldn't do that, Steve."

Steve didn't answer and Danny was thoughtful. "Or would she?" Danny asked himself.

"I'm sorry, buddy. But she does that to him and to other people too, and you need to talk to her and fix it.

Danny sighed. "I'll talk to Rachel about this and we'll both talk to Danielle."

"Okay. Ask her to stop humiliating my son."

"OK."

The next day Danielle arrived furious at school because her father had argued with her cause Peter. And at the time of leaving the school, she argued with Peter.

"Were you crying and complaining about me to my uncle Steve? Aren't you a man to solve your own problems?" She shouted at Peter, and all the students looked at them.

Peter turned away from her. "Leave me alone, you crazy."

Danielle turned to Sophie. "Do you think you're dating a man? You're dating a boy who runs crying to Mom for anything."

Peter left Danielle screaming alone.

Sophie went after him. "Peter, wait."

"Leave me alone, Sophie. Please," Peter said and left.

Catherine came to pick him up and didn't find him at school.

Sophie recognized Steve's car and approached Catherine.

"Are you Peter's mother?"

"Yes, I am. Have you seen him?" Catherine asked.

"He and Danielle argued and he walked in that direction," Sophie said, pointing to a street.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Catherine asked.

"Sophie."

"So are you my son's girlfriend?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," Sophie told Catherine.

"Nice to meet you too, Sophie. I'll go find my son. Bye," Catherine said.

"Bye," Sophie answered.

Catherine found him sitting on a bench in a square. She honked and he saw her in the car.

"Come on, honey."

Peter answered her call, got up, and got into the car.

Catherine said nothing, she just stroked his hair. Peter then wept and hugged her.

Catherine let him cry until he felt better. She always did that since he was little.

"Why did daddy talk to Danielle's dad, mom? He just made things worse."

"Don't blame your father, Peter. He complained to Danny because it was the right thing to do, and because he loves you. And I also charged it from him yesterday, I asked him to talk to Danny."

"She humiliated me in front of all the school students and in front of my girlfriend, mom. She said I wasn't man enough to solve my problems. How will I have the courage to go back to that school?"

Son, you are going back to school tomorrow with your head held high. You did nothing wrong, and people will now know how ugly she is inside, because she exposed her bad side for all to see."

"You're beautiful inside and out, my son. Don't let her make you smear your heart with negative feelings. Okay?" Catherine said, kissing his forehead.

"Ok mom."

"I'll take you to lunch and then I'll take you home," Catherine said.

Catherine and Peter were having lunch, and she knew there was something else bothering him.

"Do you want to tell me something else, honey?"

Peter was thoughtful and answered after a while.

"I think I rushed to ask Sophie to date with me, mom."

"Why do you think that, son? I met her today. She was the one who told me which direction you went," Catherine told him.

"Because yesterday I called her because I wanted to talk and she told me she was going to sleep. I called her "love" and she called me Peter. I don't think she likes me as much as I thought."

Catherine laughed. "Son, things won't always go the way you want. You are two different people. There will be days when she'll want to talk and you won't be in the mood."

Peter looked at her with that needy look that always moved her heart.

"What about her calling you by name, what's the matter? Your dad always called me Cath and I always called him Steve. Sometimes I called him a sailor, but 99% of the time I called him Steve and never we fight over it."

"You are right, mom."

In fact, your father and I have almost never fought and maybe that was our biggest mistake. If we fought every time something was bothering us, we might never have parted. So don't be like me and your dad and talk to Sophie about what's bothering you. If you come to the conclusion that you rushed to date, then break up while it is still recent, son."

"Okay mom. I invited her to the movies the day after tomorrow."

"Great opportunity for you to talk, son."

"Yes, I'll do it, mom."

Catherine's phone rang and it was Steve.

"It's your father," she told Peter and smiled. Peter can see how happy she was.

"Hey, Steve."

"Where are you, Cath? You're taking too long to get back and I'm worried," Steve said.

"Worried about me or your car?" she asked.

"Worried about you, of course."

"Well, I'm having lunch with a handsome, wonderful guy."

"Tell me who this guy is and I'll break him. Oh wait! I can't do that because he's my son," Steve said smiling.

"Oh, you found my secret!" She said smiling.

Peter smiled too. "You look like a teenager, mom."

"Now seriously, Steve: I'll take Peter home and then I'll go to headquarters," Catherine said.

"Okay, Cath. Tell my son I sent a hug. Bye," Steve said and ended the call.

"Your father sent a hug, son. Can we go?"

"Yes, mom."

For the next two days, Peter went to school and avoided Danielle to the full. Steve didn't like what she did to Peter and went in person to talk to Rachel and found that Danny had omitted from Rachel the things Danielle was doing. Rachel was energetic and forbade Danielle to go out with her friends for a month, banned phone conversations, use of the laptop, and put her on to help clean up the house, and that Danielle hated to do.

"I'm deeply disappointed in you, Danielle," Steve had told her.

In the late afternoon Peter went to Sophie's house to pick her up to go to the movies.

Steve and Catherine left headquarters and went home.

"Peter went to the movies, and we have the house to ourselves for a few hours," Steve said hugging her and kissing her with passion.

"I want you, Sailor. Now!"

PS: Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Steve smiled. Placing his hand between her hair, he whispered, "Repeat what you said?"

"I want you, my sailor!" she whispered too.

Steve kissed her with urgency, intensity and desire.

"But not here in the room, Steve. I don't want to be surprised by Peter again," Catherine said.

"Okay," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

Some hours later...

Catherine woke up to the sound of the front door closing.

"Oh my God!" she said, and got up quickly.

Steve woke up to the movement she made as she stood up. "What happened, Cath?"

"Peter has arrived," she said, dressing quickly.

Steve pulled her back to bed. "So what? I'm his father, I'm not a weird man you brought home."

Catherine stopped to think. "You're right.

We are his parents and we "date," which is why he exists."

"Yeah! Perfect! Now come back to bed," Steve said.

"But get dressed, Steve. He'll knock on the bedroom door soon."

"You order and I obey," Steve said. He got up and picked up his clothes from the floor.

Peter was playing with Spock and didn't go to the bedroom.

"Mom gave you food today?" Peter asked Spock.

Steve and Catherine went down to the living room.

"Hi, son. You came in and didn't talk to us," Catherine said.

"I didn't want to surprise anyone in the tub again," Peter said, and smiled.

"About that, son, I want to tell you that your mother and I are officially together again and that includes sleeping together in the same room," Steve said.

"Fine," Peter replied.

Danny and Rachel were hugging each other, and talking in bed.

"So, are Steve and Catherine together again?" Rachel asked.

"It seems so," Danny replied.

"I'm happy for both of them," Rachel said.

"Me too, as long as she makes him happy."

"And as for Danielle, you had to have told me," Rachel told Danny.

"I know, Rachel. I'm sorry."

Where did we go wrong with her, Danny? Charlie and Grace never gave us any worries. "

Danny was caressing her back. "I also wanted to know where we went wrong, Rachel."

Junior came home without the kids and Tani didn't like it.

"Junior, did you leave home three hours ago to pick up the kids from your parents' house and come back without them?"

"Tani, my mom set up a sleepover for the kids and called in some of their little friends. Of course they wanted to stay there," Junior said.

"Midweek sleepover, Junior?"

"Whatever, Tani. Please understand me! I can't drive children away from my parents."

"I don't want you to drive children away from your parents. I just want them to have limits, Junior."

Junior hugged her. "We've been fighting a lot lately. When was the last time we were home alone? Let's enjoy it."

Tani smiled. "Ok. It's a good idea."

Grover and his wife were with their grandchildren while Grace and Will went out to dinner.

"William, don't jump on the couch," Grover said.

"Sorry, Grandpa. Can I jump in bed?" William asked.

"Of course not, boy!"

The next day, they was at headquarters. They had no call from Duke, and no case.

"I'm afraid of days like this, because by the end of the day something will go wrong," said Danny.

A few minutes later Steve got a call.

"Any problem, Duke?"

Steve listened to what Duke had to say and his facial expression startled everyone.

"Steve, what happened? Is it something with my son?" Catherine asked, feeling her heart tighten.

Peter, Danielle, Moana, Noah and William were taken from school. They were taken by several men. "


	13. Chapter 13

Some time before ...

Peter and Danielle were thrown into a van that set off in a rush.

Danielle started screaming and it pissed Peter off. "Be quiet!" He said.

"What's going on? Where are they taking us?" Danielle asked.

"Well, it's not to Disneyland, that's for sure," Peter said.

"How can you stay that calm?" She asked.

"If you keep screaming like crazy, it will be worse," Peter replied.

Suddenly the van stopped and the door opened.

"William? Noah? Moana?" Danielle said when she saw the kids being put in the van too. The children didn't scream, but their hands were tied as well as the hands of Peter and Danielle.

"Do you know them?" Peter asked, referring to the children.

"Yes, William is my nephew and Noah and Moana are children of Tani and Junior who work with my father and your father.

"Aunt Dani, I want mommy," William said.

William crawled over to Danielle and Noah and Moana were together and afraid.

"Come here," Peter told Noah and Moana.

The children moved closer to Peter and he tried to calm them down. "Hi, I'm Peter. It'll be all right, and we'll be coming home soon. OK? Do you trust me? "

"Ok," Noah and Moana answered.

At headquarters ...

"What?" Catherine asked.

"They were kidnapped," Steve said, running a hand over his face nervously.

"Oh my God!" Tani said.

Grace also arrived at headquarters desperate and Rachel was with her.

"Danny, they took William from school," Rachel said and Danny realized she didn't know about Danielle.

"I know, Rachel. Stay calm," Danny told her.

Grace hugged Danny. "They took my William, Dad. Only you and Uncle Steve can solve that and bring my son back."

Rachel saw the anguished look of Catherine and Tani and realized that something else was wrong.

"What is happening?" Rachel asked.

"They took Danielle too," Danny told her.

Steve was trying to stay calm, but it was hard.

"Cath, I don't know where to start," he said.

"That's personal, Steve. They want revenge on everyone on the team. Grace's son was taken because he's Lou's grandson," said Catherine.

"If you hadn't come back here, Peter would be safe. Will I never have the right to be happy?" Steve told Catherine.

"It's not your fault," Catherine said, holding his face in her hands.

"I will never forgive myself if something happens to him."

"Nothing's going to happen, Steve. At the same time that he's naive, he's also clever and I've taught him several things," Catherine said.

"I love him, Cath. When I met him I didn't imagine I would love my son so much."

"You can tell him that when he comes home. Now we need to act," Catherine said.

"Guys, let's work as if this case were some as any other case. If we can't deal by the emotions, we won't find the children," Catherine told the team.

"You're right, Catherine. Come on, let's start with the schools," Tani said.

"Steve, me and Tani go to the younger children's school. You and the others can go to Peter and Danielle's school."

"Okay, Cath. I'll do it," Steve replied.

Catherine and Tani took their respective purses and went to school.

Rachel and Grace stayed at headquarters with Lou, while Danny and Junior went with Steve.

In the van ...

"I think they're taking us into the woods," Peter whispered to Danielle.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because we're going up," Peter replied.

Danielle didn't answer, just looked at him as he was calming the children. "Why does he look so handsome to me today?" She thought.

Tani drove while Catherine was in the passenger seat looking at satellite images.

"I haven't lost my son to a terrible disease and I won't lose him to a thug, Tani. We'll have our children back!"

Danielle saw Peter moving and didn't understand.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I'm trying to get my hands off," he said.

"This is impossible," she said.

He kept trying and after a while showed his hands free to her.

"How did you get?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not the idiot you think I am," Peter told her.

"You're so cool, Peter!" Noah said.

"You are really cool, you are just like my Uncle Steve," Moana said.

"It must be because he's my father, Moana."

"Give me five, bro!" William said, and raised his small hand.

Peter do it and smiled. "Thanks, but don't say anything about that, okay?" Peter said and put his hands back again.


	14. Chapter 14

The van carrying the children stopped. Peter didn't know what to do.

"What would my mother do? Would she try to react or be passive, waiting to see what would happen?" Peter wondered.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Danielle asked.

"I am," Peter answered without patience.

"You rude!" Danielle replied.

"Do you ask stupid questions and want me to have patience?" Peter told her.

"You two are looking like Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny talking," Noah told Peter and Danielle.

The two men in the cabin got out of the van.

"Take them into the house. I'm going for a walk in the woods. I want to make sure no one has followed us or is watching us," the guy who drove the van told his partner.

"OK."

Peter heard this and quickly considered seizing the opportunity.

"Noah, Moana, and William, if anything happens to me, please tell my mom and dad that I love them so much," Peter said, ignoring Danielle.

"What are you going to do? Don't do anything crazy! What do you think you are? Any superheroes?" Danielle told Peter.

"Well, to stand a few hours by your side it's necessary to be a superhero," Peter replied.

"Do you know what I think? I think you two will end up getting married," Moana said, and laughed.

"Are you crazy, Moana?" Danielle and Peter said at the same time.

The man opened the van door and took Noah, Moana, and William out. He tugged on Danielle, but she struggled and diverted all the hijacker's attention to her. Peter took advantage of the situation and jumped on the guy's back and tightened his arms around his neck until he lost consciousness and passed out.

"Did you kill him?" William asked, startled.

"No, William. He just passed out. I'm going to let go of your hands and we'll run away before the other guy comes back," Peter said.

Peter first dropped Danielle's hands so she could help him with the children. Danielle let go of William's hands and Peter let go of Moana and Noah.

"Listen, let's run in silence. No one can say anything, no one can cry or scream. Do you understand me?" Peter said.

"Yes," the children answered.

"Do you understand, Danielle?"

"I'm not stupid, Peter," she replied.

Peter, Danielle and the children ran through the woods. After a few minutes, Danielle spotted a man.

"See, Peter. There's a man over there. We can ask for help," she said and pointed to where he was.

"No, Danielle! He can only be the second kidnapper," Peter said.

"He's coming here," Noah said.

Peter looked down where there was a slope of the terrain.

"Let's go down here, there's a hole under the roots of this tree and we can hide in it," Peter said.

"I'm not going into a hole," Danielle told Peter.

"Would you rather face the guy who kidnapped you? Are you sure about that? Well, feel free." Peter told her.

Peter picked up William and went down with him. Then he helped hold Moana and Noah down.

"Are you coming or not?" Peter asked.

Danielle looked at the approaching man and decided to go down. Peter helped hold her and their faces were very close for a few seconds.

"Come on, get under that root," Peter said.

They all hid and fell silent and could hear the man's footsteps above them.

William was almost crying and Peter motioned for him to be silent.

Back at headquarters, Catherine, Steve, and the others analyzed the camera images they had collected.

"They used two vans, one to pick up Peter and Danielle, and the other to pick up the kids. One of the vans was found, which means they gathered all our children in one van," Steve said.

Renee and Will also came to headquarters in desperation.

"Grace!" Will said, and hugged her.

"Our William, Will ..." she said, and wept.

Renee stood next to Lou. "Any news about them, Lou?"

"Not yet, Renee."

"We have already sent alerts to ports and airports" Junior said.

"We can't stand still. Tani, let's look at satellite imagery," Catherine said. She was looking calm, but in fact she was terrified.

Catherine was with Tani analyzing satellite images, but she felt bad. "I'll be right back, Tani," she said, and went to the bathroom.

Steve saw that she was not well and followed her. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited for her to open the door. "It's me," he said.

Catherine opened the door for him to enter, and then washed her face.

"Do you feel sick?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid of losing my son and I'm not well. I can't explain what I'm feeling, I have a bad feeling," Catherine said.

Steve hugged her. "Go to the office and lie down for a while."

"Okay. I think I need this," Catherine said.

Steve took her to the office and she lay down.

"Where are you, my son?" Catherine thought.

Peter heard no more footsteps from the man, and he came out of hiding to see if they could continue to run away, but the man surprised him. He hit Peter, and Peter fell to the floor. Peter got up and they fought.

"Danielle, he's going to kill Peter. Do something," Noah said.

"I'm not leaving, Noah. And you are staying here, too," Danielle said.

"I'm not a coward," Noah said and walked out of hiding.

Peter and the man were still fighting. Peter fell to the ground again and Noah did not hesitate to take a piece of wood and hit the kidnapper making him pass out.

Noah knelt beside Peter. "Peter, are you ok?"

Peter was hurt but reassured Noah. "I'm fine, Noah. Where did you get the strength to hit him?"

"I don't know, Peter. At the moment I didn't think, but now I'm shivering," Noah said.

"Let's go on, we have to run. Call Danielle and the kids," Peter said, getting up.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter got up and was in great pain, but he joined Danielle and the children and walked aimlessly.

"Aunt Dani, I'm thirsty," William told Danielle.

"We have no water, William," Danielle replied.

William began to cry and was making Danielle nervous.

"William, don't cry. You're a strong guy!" Peter told the boy.

"I'm sorry, Peter," William said.

"It's fine, buddy," Peter replied.

They walked more than an hour, and were tired, hungry and thirsty.

"Peter, we can't take it anymore, and it'll be dark soon," Danielle told him.

But we can't stop, "Peter said.

"We're very tired, too," Moana told Peter.

"What if they find us?" Peter asked.

"We're going to die here," Danielle said.

"Don't say that in front of the kids," Peter told her.

Catherine called Steve to the office.

"Are you better, Cath?" he asked.

"Not much, Steve. I'm going to the Navy and asking to use satellite imagery in real time."

"We left the Navy a long time ago, Cath."

"But I still know people there," she replied.

"Alright, take Tani with you. I'm going back to the streets with Danny, and Junior," Steve told her.

Catherine went to the Navy and asked for help from the officers she knew.

"See that dark stain in the woods, Catherine," Tani said, and pointed at the screen.

Catherine enlarged the image.

"Yes, Tani. That looks like a van. The kids might be in the woods."

"It's getting dark. They must be so scared," Tani said. She was thrilled.

I need thermal imaging, "Cath told her friend.

They searched and found in the middle of the forest what appeared to be five people together, and two more distant people.

"Could be them! Tani, call Steve!"

Tani called Steve and they went to the woods and asked for reinforcements.

"We don't know if it's them, but we have to try," Steve told the team.

Peter, Danielle, and the children stopped walking and rested under a tree. They joined because they were cold.

"What if an animal appears?" Moana asked.

"An animal is the least of our problems now, Moana," Peter replied.

Some time later, Danielle realized that Peter had a fever.

"Do you feel sick?" she asked.

"I'm in pain," he replied.

Steve and the team entered the woods and found the van parked at the forest house door.

"It's the van, Steve!" Danny said.

"So they're still out there," Steve said.

Steve entered the house, but there was no one.

Junior opened the van and found the children's backpacks inside.

"Steve, it's the kids' backpacks, but I don't see Peter and Danielle's backpacks," Junior said.

"Peter and Danielle's backpacks were retrieved at school by Tani and Catherine," Danny told Junior.

"Come on guys, the forest is too big, let's go find them," Steve told the team. The chief of police arrived with more men and Steve instructed them to arrest anyone they found in the woods.

"Peter, I want my mommy," William said.

"I want my mom too, William. All I wanted now was her lap," Peter said.

"But you're too big. How can she pick you up on her lap?" William asked.

Peter laughed. "She doesn't pick me up on her lap, William. She sits on the couch and I lie on the couch with my head in her lap while she strokes my hair. That's what I meant."

The hours went by and Peter was getting worse. "I'm very thirsty, Sophie," he told Danielle.

"I'm not Sophie. You have a lot of fever, and you're delirious," Danielle said as she put her hand on his forehead.

The hijackers surprised them.

"You thought you could run away to where?" One of them said pulling on Moana's arm.

"Let go of my daughter's arm!" Junior said very angry. He came up behind the kidnapper.

The kidnapper laughed at Junior. "I think we're two against you, brother."

"Don't call me brother. And you're wrong," Junior said.

Steve also emerged from behind the trees, then Danny, and then several police and the kidnappers saw that they were surrounded.

"Drop the guns now!" Steve said.

They realized they had no way out and dropped their weapons and surrendered. The police arrested them and Steve, Danny and Junior ran to their respective children.

Danny hugged Danielle and William, and Junior hugged Noah and Moana.

Steve was desperate when he saw that Peter was not well.

"Peter! Son! What happened to you?"

"Hi Dad. Where's Mom?" Peter asked.

"That guy hit Peter and threw him to the ground. Peter fell back on rocks," Noah told Steve.

Steve picked Peter up in his lap and Peter screamed in pain.

"Sorry, son. But I need to get you out of here."

It was a long walk until they reached the cars. "Let's get everyone to the hospital," Steve told Junior and Danny.

"Danny, call everyone and let them know the kids are going to the hospital," Steve asked.

At headquarters ...

"Thank God, Danny! But why the kids are going to the hospital? Rachel asked.

"They are dehydrated, Rachel. Please let everyone know."

"Ok, Danny."

Rachel relayed the message to Tani and Catherine, Lou and Renee, and Grace and Will. Everyone went to the hospital and Catherine was sad when she got there and knew that Peter was not well.

"Steve, what happened to our son?" She asked desperately.

"He broke two ribs, Cath, and there was a small puncture in his lung. Doctors thought it best to sedate him so that the body could react better. Peter was delirious because of the fever," Steve told her.

Catherine hugged him. "We can't lose him, Steve."

"Let's not lose him, Cath."

Some time later, Catherine was sitting in the chair by Peter's bed with his phone in her hands.

"What do you see so much on this phone?" Steve asked Catherine.

"She didn't call, Steve."

"Who didn't call, Cath?" Steve asked.

"His girlfriend. Their dating started so recently, and then he's kidnapped and she doesn't even care to know if he was found, or if he's okay."

"He'll be upset when he hears that," Steve said. He moved closer and massaged her shoulders. "You are tense."

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"He'll be fine. The fever has subsided, and the doctor said this is very good," Steve told her.

"I want to see my baby awake soon," she said as she stroked Peter's hair.

"The kids are excited telling everything that happened. They're talking about Peter like he's a comic book hero," Steve said, and smiled.

"But my son is really a hero. Like father, like son."


	16. Chapter 16

Steve was next Peter's bed when he woke up.

"Hey, son," Steve said affectionately.

"Hi Dad. Where am I? What about the kids?" Peter asked, still under the effect of medication.

"You're in the hospital, son. And the kids are in their respective homes and they're fine. You're their hero," Steve said as he stroking Peter's head.

"And Danielle?" Peter asked.

"Hmm ... are you worried about Danielle?" Steve asked.

Peter smiled. "Stop mocking me, Dad. She's boring, arrogant, almost unbearable, but I don't want her to die."

"Ok. She's fine, son."

Peter looked the other way and then around the room. "And my mom?"

"She went to eat something and will be back soon," Steve replied.

"Good," Peter told Steve.

Peter was silent for a while.

"Are you thoughtful?" Steve asked.

"Dad, if I had died, would you leave my mom?" Peter asked.

"What a stupid question is that, Peter? I'm not with Catherine because of you, I'm with her because I love her, because she's the love of my life," Steve replied.

"Great, Dad. You should tell her that."

"I already told her that, Peter. And besides, you can't die now. Who will take care of me and your mother when we're very old? We need you."

"Okay, Dad. You're right. I'll remember not to die," Peter said, and laughed.

"Very funny, Peter." Steve answered.

"And Sophie, Dad? She came to visit me?" Peter asked.

Steve thought long and hard before answering, but came to the conclusion that he would not lie to his son. "No, son. And she didn't call either."

Peter just nodded and said nothing, but Steve realized how sad he was.

"Son, do you want my advice?"

"I want to, Dad. What do I do?"

"First listen to what she has to say, and if she doesn't have a very good explanation why she didn't even call you, break up."

"Ok dad."

"You're a good boy, and you deserve someone who really likes you. Besides, I don't think you're so in love with her. I am wrong?" Steve told Peter.

"No, dad. But the one who really loves me has just arrived," Peter said as Catherine entered the room.

"What do you mean the only one who loves you? And me?" Steve asked.

"Sorry, Dad. The only one besides you."

Catherine came over and hugged him and kissed him.

"Oh my son! Glad you woke up!"

"Hi, Mom. I missed you."

"How are you feeling?" Catherine asked.

"A little tired, I can't breathe perfectly," Peter replied.

"The doctor is coming to see you, my love."

"Okay, mom. Sit here next to me," Peter asked.

Catherine sat beside his bed and he bent his head to have Catherine's hand caressfully on his hair.

"What a spoiled boy!" Steve said, and smiled.

In the afternoon, Peter received an unexpected visit.

"Hi, can I come in?" Danielle asked. She was standing in the bedroom door.

"Of course," Peter answered.

"Good afternoon," Danielle told them.

"Good afternoon. Did you come alone?" Steve asked.

"No, Uncle Steve. My dad is downstairs, but but he's coming."

Catherine was upset with Danielle, and Steve realized that.

"Cath, let's go to the hall and talk a little bit," Steve told her.

"No, Steve," she replied.

Steve took her hand. "Let's go, honey."

Steve led her into the hallway and she protested. "We can't leave him alone with her, Steve. She just mistreats our son."

"Let him decide if he wants to be her friend or not," Steve told Catherine.

Catherine looked upset at Steve too.

"Don't look at me like that. At least Danielle came to visit him. And where's his girlfriend?"

"She is another one I want to see far away from my son," Catherine said, referring to Sophie.

"I told him she didn't come to visit him and didn't even call him. And, as his father, I also gave him some advice."

"Great, Steve," she replied.

Steve hugged her. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"Not."

Steve kissed her lightly. "I love you very, very, very much."

"Peter, I brought you this box of chocolates. I don't know if you like it or if you can eat it, but it's yours," Danielle said, and handed him the box of chocolates.

"Thanks, Danielle. And yes, I like chocolates," Peter replied.

"That's good," she replied.

"Yes. Sit down, please. Peter told her.

Catherine and Steve were in the hall watching Peter e Danielle talking as Danny arrived.

"Hey, how's Peter doing?" Danny asked.

"He's awake, Danny. The doctor said the worst is over," Catherine replied.

"See this, Danny," Steve pointed to Peter and Danielle talking.

"I don't understand what you mean," Danny replied.

"Maybe in the future we'll have a McGarrett Williams," Steve said.

"My God! I can't even imagine what this child's temperament would be like!" Catherine told them.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later Peter was discharged and went home.

"Can I go to school tomorrow, mom?" He asked Catherine.

"No, Peter. The doctor discharged you, but you need to stay home resting. You're only going to school the next week."

"I've missed a lot of classes, Mom."

"You can miss classes, you olny can't lose your life," Catherine told him.

Peter sat in Steve's armchair and Spoke was on his lap. "But mom ..." he tried to convince Catherine.

"You're going to do what the doctor said and it's over!" Catherine told him.

"What's going on, mom? You never talked to me like that," Peter told her. He realized she was nervous.

Catherine was tense, her arms crossed. She came to her senses when she heard Peter say she was treating him badly.

"Forgive me, my son. I'm upset. Your father's ex-wife went there at headquarters looking for him and she kissed him."

"How do you know that, mom?" Peter asked.

"Your father told me," Catherine replied. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Peter realized that she was changing channels randomly, paying no attention to the programming.

"Mom, if he told you, there's no reason in you being like this," Peter told her.

"Do you think so, son?" she asked.

"Of course, Mom. My dad wouldn't do that to you, I'm sure."

"He's taking so long to come home," Catherine told Peter.

"He must have some unresolved case, Mom."

"I'm going to my room, Peter. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Catherine said and got up from the couch. She handed the remote to Peter and kissed his forehead.

After Catherine went to her bedroom, Peter called Steve.

"Dad, where are you?" Peter asked.

"I was interrogating a suspect, Peter. What is going on? Do you want Daddy to bring you some candy when go home?" Steve asked, and laughed.

"Very funny! If I were you would buy the candy for mom because she's mad," Peter replied to his father.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Jealous," Peter answered.

Steve sighed. "I already know why, Peter."

"Did you betray my mom, Dad?" Peter was firm in the question.

"Of course not, Peter! And you don't get involved in that, I solve my problems with Catherine when I get home," Steve told Peter and finished the call.

"What happened?" Danny asked Steve.

"I'm having trouble with Cath because of that Stella's visit," Steve replied.

"Not because of the visit, but because of the kiss she gave you. I said you didn't need to tell Catherine," Danny told Steve.

"No, you are wrong. I needed to have told Catherine because I don't want secrets between her and me."

Steve came home and Peter was still sitting in the armchair watching TV.

"Hi," Steve told Peter.

"Hi Dad. Can you have a snack for me? I'm hungry, but Mom is already lying down and I didn't want to bother her," Peter asked.

"Fine, I do. And your mom didn't eat anything either?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so, Dad. She's really upset. Sit here for us to talk," Peter asked.

Steve sat down and placed a box on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Sweets to your mother," Steve replied.

Peter laughed. "Did you take what I said about sweets seriously?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, wasn't it meant to be serious?" Steve asked.

"No, take seriously the question I'll asked you now: What is missing for you to marry my mom?"

Steve was going to answer, but Peter cut him off.

"Don't answer me. It's for you to think," Peter told his father.

"Okay. I'll prepare your snack," Steve said and went to the kitchen.

Steve prepared the snack and ate with Peter. Then he took it to Catherine too.

Steve entered the room and set the tray on the nightstand.

Catherine was lying down on her side and Steve lay beside her and hugged her. "Cath, I have arrived. I brought you a snack," he said softly.

"I'm not hungry," she replied without turning to him.

"I brought some candy too," he said.

Catherine didn't answer.

"Cath, it wasn't my fault, but I apologize nonetheless. I didn't expect her to do that, and when she did, I told her to leave my office immediately. Don't punish me with your silence, please."

"You hurt me, Steve. I was never a priority in your life," Catherine told him and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"That's not true. I know life has separated us, but you were the only woman I have ever loved in my entire life. You always have been and still are my love, my mate, my best friend, the mother of my son, my gift from heaven," Steve said as he gave her little kisses on the cheek.

Steve hugged her tighter. "We just have to make it official. At the moment I can't give you the wedding party you deserve, but we can have a celebration with some friends."

Catherine turned to him. "Do you want to marry me?" she asked.

"You stole my question, but yes, that's it: I want to marry you," Steve said stroking her face with his thumb.

"I don't want a party, I just want to feel important to you," Catherine told him.

"There is no one more important in the world to me than you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Now get up and eat, because if it's up to me I can stay here kissing you all night," Steve said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Did you do it for Peter too?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, the first thing he said to me when I arrived was that he was hungry," Steve answered.

Catherine smiled. "This is my son, always hungry."

Steve smiled.

"Did you think he's upset? I kind of quarreled him because I was nervous." Catherine asked.

"No, he never gets upset with you. One thing I've realized about him is that he will always be by your side, and he will always defend you, no matter the circumstance."

"I love him so much, Steve! I want him to be very happy, and that girl is breaking his heart. It makes me very upset because my son doesn't deserve this."

"I know, Cath. But that's his business, for him to solve. We can't force him to break up with her, we can only advise him."

"I hope he accepts our advice," Catherine said.

"Me too, but changing the subject, I want you think about what you want to do at our wedding and then tell me," Steve told her.

"Ok" Catherine replied.

Steve kissed her quickly and got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, I want you very fragrant for me," Catherine told him.

Steve stepped out of the shower, got close to the stairs, and looked at Peter in the armchair. He saw Peter wipe some tears. Then he went back to his room to talk to Catherine.

"Cath, I'm going down and watching a movie with Peter."

"Alright Steve. I'll stay here, okay? After the movie send him to sleep and help him up the stairs, please."

"Alright Cath. I'll do it." Steve said, and kissed her forehead.

"Turn off the light, please," she asked.

Steve turned off the light, closed the door and went to Peter.

"Son, what are you watching? Let's watch a movie together?" Steve asked.

"Of course, Dad. And you can choose the movie," Peter replied.

"Thanks, son," Steve said and took the remote.

"Are you comfortable?" Steve asked Peter.

"Yes Dad."

Steve chose the movie and remained silent for a few minutes.

"Are you sad? Is it because your mother quarreled with you? She was just nervous, but I've already made up with her," Steve told his son.

Peter thought for a while before answering Steve. "Isn't that it, Dad. I was just thinking and wondering what my problem is? Danielle and her friends humiliate me, make fun of me, and now Sophie despises me that way. What's wrong with me, Dad?" " Peter asked.

"The problem is not in you, son. You are a great boy. They envy you because you are kind, polite, you have mercy on people, you are brave, responsible, handsome, you are a good son. I love you. I love and admire you," Steve told Peter.

"Thank you, Dad. It's very important for me to know that you like me. I love you too, and I already loved you even before I met you, even though most of the time I was mad at you."

"If you want to change schools, your mom and I will make it happen," Steve told him.

"I'll think about it, dad."

"Well, I guess you are not interested in watching the movie, so how about you go to bed and rest?" Steve said.

"No, I want to watch the movie with you," Peter replied.

Steve smiled. "Ok."

At Tani and Junior's house ...

Tani's in-laws arrived bringing the children.

"I'm sorry for the delay in bringing them, son. They were joking and asked to stay a little longer and your father and I allowed it."

"It's okay, mom," Junior replied.

"They already had dinner and are showered."

"Thank you. I'm so tired today and just having them showered is a real help," Tani told her mother-in-law.

Junior's parents said goodbye and the children went to bed.

Tani lay down and Junior joined her after a few minutes.

"They took a while to sleep, they were still a little euphoric," Junior told Tani.

"They love their grandparents, don't they? It's a pity my parents didn't live to meet them," Tani said and was a little sad.

"Hey, no sadness!" Junior said and kissed her.

At Danny's house ...

Rachel entered the bedroom and Danielle was still awake.

"Bedtime, daughter."

"Mom, I need your opinion. What would you do if you knew someone was fooling a good person? Would you tell?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, my dear, please stay away from the confusion. I can't take it anymore going to school to hear complaints. That's not your problem," Rachel said.

"Fine, Mom. Sorry for asking. Good night," Danielle lay back and turned to the wall.

Danielle was upset because everyone just criticized her, but when she was really worried about someone, not even her mother wanted to hear her.

The next day Steve went to headquarters and worked normally. Catherine left after lunch to go to the market and left Peter alone at home.

"Are you sure you will be fine, my son?" Catherine asked him.

"Yes, you only go to the market, Mom!"

"But I worry about leaving you alone," Catherine replied.

"I'm fine, okay? The only thing that will happen is I'll miss you because I love you," Peter told her.

"Aww, son. Love you too," Catherine said and kissed his head.

Catherine left, and some time later someone knocked on the door.

Peter got up with a little difficulty, because his body still ached, and opened the door.

"Danielle?" Peter was surprised to see her there.

"Hey Peter!"


	19. Chapter 19

Peter stared at her without understanding.

"We'll have tests next week, and I thought maybe you need the subject to study. I brought my notebook," Danielle told him when she saw that he was confused by her visit.

"Oh, thanks, Danielle. That was very kind of you. Come in, please," Peter told her.

Danielle entered the house and looked around. "Some things are different in the house."

"My mom changed some little things," Peter told her.

"Yes, it has a feminine touch," Danielle said.

"You must have come here often, since your father and my father are friends," Peter said.

Danielle looked out at the yard. "Yes, I loved this beach in Uncle Steve's backyard when I was a kid."

Peter sat down and set the notebook on the table.

Danielle sat next to him, intertwined her fingers e put her hands on the table. She was wiggling her thumbs and Peter realized something was bothering her.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered.

Peter was looking at her notebook and saw that she was still wiggling her thumbs.

"Speak up, Danielle!"

"What, Peter?"

"You're clearly nervous or anxious. You have something to tell me? It's about Sophie, isn't it?"

"I thought a lot about whether I should tell it or not, but I don't want you to feel bad when you get back to school," Danielle answered.

"Tell me what it is," Peter asked.

"Sophie is dating Mike, which is why she didn't go to the hospital to visit you," Danielle replied.

"Mike? That asshole?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry," Danielle said.

Peter closed the notebook. "I won't need the notebook because I'm not doing the tests next week," Peter said, and handed her the notebook.

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"My dad gave me the option to change schools and I think I'll accept his suggestion."

"Because of her?" Danielle asked.

"Because of everyone, Danielle. Do you think they will miss the opportunity to mock me? Including you," Peter replied.

"No, Peter. Forgive me for the times I did this to you."

Peter didn't answer.

"I know I acted like an idiot, but you were rude to me the first day we met. I just wanted to talk to you and you treated me badly," Danielle told him.

"Did you stop to think why I acted like this? I was full of trouble, Danielle."

Danielle just bowed her head.

"My life just started to get better after my dad showed up. I'm sorry if I was rude to you but I had serious problems. Your only problem should be choose the color of your nail polish."

"I'm not that futile, Peter," she replied.

"I'm sorry to be so honest, but I think you are. But that doesn't mean you can't become a better person."

Danielle dried a tear and Peter took pity on her.

"We don't start well, but we can start over." Peter said and reached the hand for her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Peter."

Danielle shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Peter. I'm Danielle."

Just then Steve and Danny came through the door and saw Peter and Danielle holding each other's hands.

"Hey," Steve said.

"What are you doing here, Danielle?" Danny asked.

Catherine arrived shortly after, bringing the shopping bags and was surprised to see Steve and Danny at home at this time. "Did something happen to my son?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm here," Peter told her.

"Wait a minute, if Catherine has arrived now, were you two alone here?" Danny asked Peter and Danielle.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"Danielle, go home now!" Danny said. He was angry.

"Why is that, Danny? I'm sure nothing happened," Steve said.

"Steve, you have no experience. You still don't know what it's like to be a teenager's father," Danny told him.

"Did my son disrespect you at any time, Danielle?" Steve asked the girl.

"No, Uncle Steve," she replied.

"We were just talking," Peter told Steve, Danny, and Catherine.

Peter took the notebook from Danielle's hand.

"Get up, I'll take you home," Danny told Danielle.

"Don't be rude to the girl, Danny. I'm home now, so she can stay if she wants," Catherine told Danny.

"No, she's leaving now," Danny said and led her outside.

Peter stood up with difficulty. "Wait, Danielle! You're forgetting your notebook."

Danielle came back and took the notebook. "Thank you, Peter."

Danny took Danielle away and Steve and Catherine were amazed at his attitude.

"Totally unnecessary what he did," Catherine said.

"Yes," Steve answered.

Danielle was in the car "listening a lot" from her father. She opened the notebook and Peter had written his phone number on the first page. "Call me," he wrote.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dad, this wasn't my fault. She came here to tell me what I needed to study to take tests at school next week," Peter told Steve.

"I'm not blaming you, but I don't want that to happen again," Steve told Peter.

"Why are you and Danny doing tempest in a teapot? I really don't understand, Steve," Catherine said.

"I just don't want to have problems with Danny, Cath. You know how boring he can be," Steve replied.

"Well, tell Danny that if he doesn't trust my son, then he needs control his daughter, because it wasn't Peter who went to her house," Catherine told Steve.

Mom, dad, stop! I don't want you to fight because of me. "

"We're not fighting, we're just disagreeing," Catherine told Peter, and then looked at Steve. "Isn't it, Steve?"

"Of course, my sweetheart. I don't fight you because you're always right," Steve told her.

"Great," she told Steve.

Peter laughed and shook his head.

"I need to get back to work, I just came to get the reports I asked you to do," Steve told Catherine.

"I'll get them for you," Catherine said and walked over to the office desk.

Steve took the reports, kissed her, said goodbye to Peter, and left.

"Mom, did you buy Spock the dog food?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll put the dog food in his feeder," Catherine said, and went to the kitchen.

When Catherine returned from the kitchen, Peter called her to talk. She sat at the table with him and waited for him to speak.

"I want to change schools, Mom. My dad said you and he would change me if I wanted to."

"Because of bullying, son?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, and now it's going to get worse because Sophie is dating a guy of my classroom without even breaking up with me," Peter told Catherine.

"Was it Danny's daughter who told you that?"

"Yes, mom."

"And you believed her?" Catherine asked.

"Why wouldn't I believe her, mom? Sophie saw when I was kidnapped, she didn't call me, she didn't go to the hospital, she didn't come here home and she doesn't answer me when I call her. So I believe in Danielle, she just told me why I asked. "

"Fine, my son. I'll talk to your father and we'll look for a new school."

"Thank you, mom."

Catherine touched Peter's face. "Sophie doesn't deserve you, my dear. You'll find a nice girl."

"OK, mom."

The days passed, Catherine enrolled Peter in a new school where he was feeling much better, much more welcomed and he even joined the basketball team. He was also talking to Danielle a lot on the phone.

Catherine went back to work and she and Steve were also organizing a luncheon for friends and family at their wedding.

They decided for a very simple marriage, and the team gave them, as a present, the wedding decor that would be held at Steve's private beach.

On their wedding day, Steve was waiting for Catherine, and he was nervous.

"Calm down, Dad. Mommy is coming," Peter told him.

Steve felt someone hold his arm and looked back.

"Mary? You came!"

"Of course I came. I didn't come to your first marriage because I couldn't stand that woman, but I wouldn't lose your marriage to Catherine."

"Peter, this is your aunt Mary," Steve told his son.

"I was shocked when I found out I had a nephew who is already a man. You're handsome, Peter."

"Thanks, Aunt Mary," Peter said and hugged her.

"And Joan, Mary?" Steve asked.

"Joan couldn't come, Steve. But she said she's coming to spend the next college vacation here with you," Mary told Steve.

"Tell her I'll be very happy if she comes," Steve told Mary.

"Tell her yourself. She'll call you later," Mary replied.

"And Catherine?" Mary asked.

"She's in the bedroom getting dressed," Steve replied.

"I'm going over there, I want to see her before everyone else," Mary said and entered the house.

"My aunt is excited, right?" Peter told Steve.

"Yes, she is. It's a shame she lives away from us."

Danny arrived with his family and Peter thought Danielle was beautiful.

"Hey!" Danny told Steve and Peter.

"Hey, welcome," Steve told them.

"You look beautiful, Uncle Steve," Danielle said.

"Thanks, Danielle. You look very pretty too," Steve replied.

As Steve greeted the rest of the Williams family, Peter and Danielle sneak away.

"You look beautiful, Danielle," Peter told her.

"Thank you. You look great in that suit too. Handsome," she replied.

"Thanks," Peter answered and his eyes lingered on her eyes.

"I miss you at school," she said.

"But I'm better at the other school. You should go to there too," Peter told her.

"Maybe I will," she replied.

"Come here," Peter said. He pulled her gently by the waist and kissed her.

Danielle smiled as Peter broke the kiss.

Peter smiled too. "If your dad catches us here ..."

"Forget my dad," Danielle said and kissed him.

"Peter!"

Peter and Danielle were startled.

"Aunt Mary, you scared us!" Peter said.

"Why? Are you dating secretly?"

Peter and Danielle did not respond.

"Fine, I'm not going to denounce you both. I've done that a lot too."

"Thank you, Aunt Mary," Peter said.

"Now go get your mother, Peter. She wants you to take her to your father, "Mary said and left.

Peter entered the house and went to his parents' room. He was delighted when he saw Catherine.

"Mom, you look wonderful. I don't think I've ever seen you prettier than today."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you my love."

Peter hugged her carefully. "I want you to be very happy with my father."

"Thank you, son."

Peter offered her his arm. "Come on, I'll take you to daddy."


	21. Chapter 21

Peter led Catherine to Steve. "Take good care of my mother, father. I'm giving you my greatest treasure."

"Okay, son," Steve answered.

Peter sat down to watch the beautiful ceremony. At one point in the ceremony he looked back and winked at Danielle.

Danielle and Grace were sitting in the back chairs. "Did I see Uncle Steve's son winking at you?" Grace told Danielle.

"We're dating, but please don't tell daddy and mommy yet," Danielle asked.

"Why not?" Grace asked.

"You also hid your relationship with Will in the beginning. So you know very well why," Danielle said.

"True, but when Dad discovered my relationship with Will, he took it well," Grace replied.

William was near Grace and heard everything. He went to Danny and pulled the hem of his suit. "Grandpa!"

But Danny was worried about something else. "Damn! What is she doing here? I'm sure Steve didn't invite her," Danny said and Rachel didn't understand.

"Who, Danny?" Rachel asked, but then she looked in the same direction as Danny and saw that it was Stella, Steve's ex.

William called Danny again. "Grandpa!"

"Grandpa talks to you later, William. Now get back to your mother," Rachel told her grandson.

"Damn, I just wanted to tell you a secret," William grunted.

Danny got up and went to Stella. "What are you doing here, Stella?"

"I came to see Steve's betrayal up close."

"Steve is not cheating on anyone. You two broke up a long time ago," Danny replied.

"You're wrong, Danny. This son of his with that woman is a betrayal. I lost my marriage because he didn't want children with me, but he already had a child with her. I had to have my son with another man, a man I never loved and who now took my son from me," she said, and Danny thinked she was a bitter person.

"Steve is not to blame for this. It was you who left the house and left him. You have no right to ruin his wedding party. Please go home," Danny told Stella.

"I will. I've seen what I wanted to see," she replied and left.

Danny didn't tell Steve that Stella was there and the wedding party continued normally.

"Happy, Mrs. McGarrett?" Steve asked.

"Very happy. I've been looking forward to it all my life," Catherine replied.

When the party was over, Steve and Catherine said goodbye to the guests and went to Maui for two days, and Mary would stay with Peter during those two days.

Steve and Catherine returned home on the night of the fourth day.

Peter and Mary were watching a movie and eating popcorn when Steve and Catherine entered.

"Hey! You tricked me. Wasn't it a two-day trip? I had to put up with this boring boy for four days," said Mary.

"I'm sorry Mary. It was all so wonderful that we decided to stay for another day. Didn't Peter obey you?" Steve asked.

Mary laughed. "I'm kidding. I love this nephew of mine. We binge-watching series during those days."

"Thank you for taking care of him, Mary," Catherine said.

"You are welcome, and you look great, Catherine. The honeymoon was good, right?" Mary said.

Catherine smiled. "Yes, it was great."

"Nice!" Mary answered.

"What about you, my son?" Catherine told Peter.

Peter got up and hugged her. "I'm fine, Mom. I spent my days working and binge-watching series with Aunt Mary, but I missed you both."

"We miss you too, son," Steve said, and hugged Peter and Catherine in a triple hug.

Steve carried the bags to the bedroom and Catherine also went up. "I'll be right back," she told Peter and Mary.

"See how good Auntie is to you? I didn't tell your parents that you spent hours dating over the phone at night."

"I'll tell them, Aunt Mary. I don't feel good lying to my mother. She doesn't deserve me to lie to her," Peter said.

"Great decision, Peter. Love and respect your parents while you have them. When they leave this world we feel lost, no matter how old we are. I say that from experience," Mary said.

"Dad told me about my grandpa and about grandma too. They both died in a terrible way," Peter said.

"Yes," Mary said. She had some tears running down her face.

"Why don't you come live near us, Aunt Mary? Our family is so small, we should live close to each other," Peter said.

"Maybe someday, Peter," Mary replied.

"I want to meet Cousin Joan," Peter said.

"You'll meet her," Mary replied.

Catherine went downstairs and saw Mary thrilled. "Any problem, Mary?" Catherine asked.

"We were talking about my dad and my mom" Mary replied.

Catherine hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Mary."

Steve was in the bedroom when his phone rang, and the number was unknown.

"McGarrett," he said as he answered the call.

"Steve, I want to see you."

"Stella?" he asked.

"Yes, and I want to see you," she said again.

"We have nothing to say to each other, Stella. I'm married and I'm faithful to my wife."

Stella ended the call. "Well, you're coming, like it or not," Stella thought out loud.

PS: Well, today I'm turning two at fanfiction. I want to thank you, dear reader, who honored me with a few minutes of your precious time reading some of my stories. Special thanks to Laura and Cath who accompany me and encourage me from day one to today, and Steve McGarrett Lover, that gift me with her kind and amusing comments in absolutely every chapter, but also knows how to kindly tell me when I'm not going to the right way. To all readers: Thank you and Happy New Year!


	22. Chapter 22

Peter took advantage of the time Steve joined him, Mary, and Catherine to tell the news.

"Mom, dad, I'm dating Danielle," he said and Catherine was silent.

"I'm not that surprised, Peter," Steve told him.

"But you don't support me?" Peter asked Steve.

"If that's what you want, I support you, son. But you know how bad she can be when she wants," Steve told Peter.

"And you, mom? Aren't you going to say anything?" Peter asked.

"Well, you know I've always supported you unconditionally in all your good and bad times, my son. But this time I have nothing to say."

Catherine went to the kitchen and Peter was right behind her.

"Why, mom?"

"Why? This girl mistreated you as much as she wanted, and you ask me why?" Catherine told him.

"Mom, I know she has a lot of flaws, but can you give her a second chance?" Peter asked.

Catherine put her hand on her waist and thought. "Okay, Peter. But the first thing she does and I don't like, I won't want her to come to my house anymore. And another thing: you are going to talk to her dad, I don't want to spend my days in the office listening to Danny's complaints. "

"Okay, Mom," Peter said and went back to the living room.

"Mom is mad," he told Mary and Steve.

"She arrived so happy from the trip. Did you need to have told her that today?" Steve told Peter.

"I don't like hiding the things that happen to me from my Mom," Peter told his father, and Steve felt guilty for not telling her that Stella was calling him.

A week later...

Peter and Danielle were sitting on the couch talking while Steve and Catherine were in the bedroom.

Steve dressed quickly because he had been called to a crime scene.

"Today is Saturday and I wanted to go out with you," Catherine told him.

"I'm sorry, Cath. I'm on duty today," he replied.

"Fine, just promise me you'll be safe," Catherine said and then kissed him.

"I'll be safe," he replied and returned her kiss.

Catherine smiled and so did he.

"Be patient and don't fight with Danielle, okay?" Steve told her.

"I'll try," Catherine replied.

Steve looked into her eyes and caressed her face. "Love you, never forget that."

"Love you too, Steve."

Steve left and Catherine stayed at home.

"So Peter, when do you intend to live alone?" Danielle asked.

"I haven't thought of that yet, Danielle. For now I have no intention of living alone," Peter replied.

"Serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I love my parents and I don't think about leaving them now," he replied.

"Sometimes I think you're from another planet, Peter," Danielle replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why every young man dreams of living alone."

"Well, every young man but me," he replied.

Some time later, Catherine was in the bedroom when her phone rang, and it was Danny.

"Hey, Danny," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Catherine. Where's Steve? I'm waiting for him at the crime scene."

"Steve already left to go to the crime scene almost half an hour ago, Danny."

"Maybe he went to headquarters first. I'll wait a little longer, Catherine."

"Fine, Danny. I'll call to find out where he is," Catherine replied.

"Is my daughter still there?" Danny asked.

"Yes, she and Peter are talking in the living room," Catherine replied.

"I still want to laugh when I remember how nervous he was when he came to ask me permission to date Danielle," Danny said.

"And you said no to him."

"I was joking," Danny replied.

"But that wasn't funny, Danny. He got very nervous."

"Bye, Catherine," Danny said and ended the call.

Catherine tried to call Steve but his phone was off.

"That's weird," she thought.

Half an hour later, Danny called her again. "Catherine, Steve is not here yet and I can't talk to him."

"I can't talk to him either, his phone is off. I called headquarters and he didn't go there as you thought. I'm worried, Danny."

"Me too, Catherine. I need to solv the case, I asked Lou and Junior to help me. Please call me if you can talk to him."

"Okay, Danny," Catherine answered and ended the call.

Catherine tried to call Steve a few more times and his phone was still off.

"Where are you, Steve? I'm worried," Catherine thought out loud.

Catherine went downstairs to find Peter and Danielle kissing in the living room.

"Peter, your father didn't go to work, and his phone is off. He would never have his phone off, help me call the hospitals, son."

"Looks like she does it on purpose," Danielle thought as Catherine broke off their kiss.

Peter got up from the couch quickly. "Hospitals, mom? Do you think anything happened to him? "

"I don't know what to think, son. I just want to find my husband."

"He must be with another woman," Danielle thought, but then regretted this petty thought.

Peter hugged Catherine to soothe her. "Nothing happened to him, Mom. We'll find him, okay?"

"I want him here by my side, Peter."


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you want to do?" Peter asked Catherine.

"I want you to call the HPD and ask if there were any serious accidents on the Island today," Catherine told Peter.

Peter called while Catherine thought. "Has he been summoned by the Navy for any mission?"

Catherine sat down and Danielle sat beside her. "Is there anything I can do?" Danielle asked.

"No, but thank you for asking," Catherine replied.

"Mom, there were no serious accidents today," Peter said.

"He may have felt bad on the street. We need to go to the hospitals," Catherine told Peter.

"I'll try to call him, mom."

"I've tried calling him several times, Peter."

"Ok. I'll change clothes and we'll go to the hospitals," Peter told her.

"Bring my purse that is on my bed, please," Catherine asked her son.

While Peter went to the bedroom, Danny arrived.

"So? Any news from Steve?" Danny asked as Catherine opened the door.

"No, Danny. I'm going to the hospitals to look for him," Catherine replied.

"You don't have to go to hospitals, Catherine. I'll call the HPD, let's get the cops out on the streets looking for his car, and we'll issue alerts. Let's get footage from security cameras on the main roads. He left the house and hit the road, he can't just disappear. The cameras will give us his direction," Danny told her.

"You're right, Danny. I'm not thinking correctly," Catherine replied.

Peter came back bringing Catherine's bag.

"Hello, Mr. Williams," Peter told Danny when he saw him.

"Hello, Peter. Call Danielle, please," Danny asked.

"Can you take us to headquarters, Danny? We're out of a car," Catherine asked.

"Of course, Catherine. I just need to leave Danielle at home first."

"Let me go too, Dad. Maybe I can help you with something," Danielle asked Danny.

"Getting you home and making me carefree is already a huge help," Danny replied.

"Do you see, Peter? Everyone says I'm selfish, mean and unhelpful, but when I try to help something no one leaves it. No one lets me be useful, everyone wants to ignore me, even my own father," Danielle replied.

"Now is not the time for this, Danielle. Get in the car!" Danny said.

Danny stopped the car in front of his house and ordered Danielle into the house, and Danielle looked at him in annoyance.

"It's no use looking at me like that. Go home now!" Danny said.

Let her go with us, mr. Williams," Peter asked.

Danny looked at Peter. "For all I know, you haven't married her yet. So I command, and she obeys. That's it."

"It's fine, Peter. I'm used to it," Danielle said and got out of the car.

"You're too harsh on her, Danny," Catherine said.

"Unfortunately I need to be like this with her, Catherine."

At the end of the day, Catherine watched the security camera images tearfully. "Where are you, sailor?"

Danny approached her. "So, Catherine?"

Catherine opened a map on the screen and showed it to Danny. "He disappeared here, somewhere in this neighborhood."

"It's a well-populated neighborhood, Catherine."

"Yes," she answered.

"I'll ask the cops to search this neighborhood."

"Okay, Danny. I'll go there with Peter tomorrow too," Catherine replied.

Meanwhile...

Steve dreamed of the first day he met Catherine in the Navy. He saw her sitting talking to some friends. Steve stopped in his tracks just to look at her. He had never seen a smile and a look so sweet, so kind, so radiant. She also had light and delicate gestures, a joy and lightness in her soul.

"She's beautiful, huh?" Someone passed him and said, realizing how he was looking at her.

"Very, very beautiful. And I need to meet her," Steve thought.

Peter saw how tired Catherine was. "Mom, let's go home."

"I don't want to go home, son."

"You need to rest, mom."

"How can I rest without knowing where your father is, my son? How can I rest without the love of my life?"


	24. Chapter 24

One month later...

Peter was pacing the room and arguing with Danielle on the phone while Catherine was inconsolable, sitting in the chair with her hands on her head and her elbows on the office desk.

"We haven't seen each other for almost a month, Peter. I want to see you, I want to go out, we can go to the movies," Danielle said.

"My father disappeared a month ago. It's been a month that I am searching for him in vain, It's been a month that my mother is here suffering, she can't even work anymore, she's almost getting sick and you come complain because you want to go to the movies? " Peter told her.

It's always your mother! Everything is for your mother, and for me, nothing! "

"What? You want to compete with her? Don't even try because you're going to lose. I'm only alive today because of her, because she were tireless about taking care of me at the worst moment of my life."

"Do you know what people are saying? That your father left home with another woman because he couldn't stand your mother anymore."

"Who said that, Danielle?" Peter asked and looked at Catherine who was looking at him with a tired face and sad look.

"Lots of people," Danielle replied.

"You don't know how you hurt me by telling me that. You don't understand my pain and don't even respect my feelings. Do this: Get someone else to go to the movies with you and forget me," Peter said and finished the call.

"Peter, I'm not done talking!" Danielle shouted, but he had already finished the call.

Peter threw the phone on the couch. He was deeply annoyed.

"I can't stand you two arguing anymore, Peter. You and she are worse than your dad and Danny," Catherine said. She cried at every mention of Steve's name.

Peter came over and hugged her. "I miss him too, Mom. I feel like I've known him all my life, though that's not true."

"I can't take this pain anymore, my son. I need to know what happened to him."

"You know the things people are saying isn't true, don't you?" Peter told Catherine.

"About him having another woman? I know it's a lie, he wouldn't do that to me. We got married and were happy, Peter.

"Of course he wouldn't do that, he loves you. And I love you very, very, very much. I'll make your lunch and then go to work," Peter said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, my son. I love you so much, too, and you were the best thing that ever happened to me," Catherine said and hugged him tightly. "I can't lose you either."

"You are not going to lose me, okay?" Peter said and wiped her tears away.

"No need to worry about lunch, son. I'm not hungry."

"But you will eat. He will quarrel me if you are sick when he comes back," Peter told her. He kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen.

Peter always left home every day two hours before starting work at the restaurant. He went to neighborhoods where Steve's car was last seen and and always had a picture of his dad to show people.

Five days later he was walking through a neighborhood where he had been to other times. He sat down discouraged and no longer knew what to do. "No one disappears that way," he was thinking.

The sun was very hot and was burning his face. He opened his backpack, took a cap and put it on his head.

"I can't give up on you, Dad. You didn't give up me when I treated you badly, and today I know you wouldn't have given up on me when I was born if you knew of my existence. But I don't blame my mother either, she had her reasons," Peter was thinking.

He was sitting on the sidewalk, his head down, when a car drove right next to him and scared him. He looked up and saw the car heading down the street.

"It's my dad's car!"


	25. Chapter 25

Danny got up at one o'clock in the morning to answer the phone.

"Danny, is my son there at your place?" Catherine asked.

"No, Catherine. It's one o'clock in the morning and my daughter doesn't bring men to sleep at home," Danny replied.

"That's not what I meant, Danny. I just asked why Kamekona called me saying he didn't go to work and he didn't come home either."

"Maybe he's cheating on my daughter around," Danny replied.

Catherine was very saddened by Danny's suggestion. "I'm sorry I called you," she said and ended the call.

"Oh, my God! First Steve disappears and now my son. What am I going to do?"

A few hours before ...

Peter got up quickly and saw his father's truck drive into the garage of the last house on the street.

Peter approached the house slowly and looked out the kitchen window. He saw a woman taking some things out of the bag and putting them in the kitchen cupboard.

"Who is this woman? My father can't have left my mother for this woman," Peter thought.

Peter continued to watch and noticed that there was a lot of canned food. "My dad doesn't like that," he thought.

Peter also saw her fill a syringe with some medicine and put it on the tray along to a dish that contained the food she had taken from the can.

Peter remained hidden. The day is gone and the night came up. He saw the woman leave the house and join three other women.

"Come on, Stella. It's a beautiful night to walk," one of the women said.

"Stella? That's the name of my father's ex wife," Peter thought.

Peter went to the back doors and opened the backpack. "Time to put into practice the things that my mother taught me."

Peter opened the door, went into the house and took off his shoes so as not to make a noise. He looked in every room and saw no one.

Peter opened the last door and saw that it was an access to the basement of the house.

He went down slowly and looked for the switch. He then turned on the light and looked around. "Dad?"

Steve was lying on an old sofa and was wearing the same clothes he was wearing the day he disappeared.

Peter looked at his wounded, dejected, thin, bearded man. Steve had the look stopped.

Peter knelt beside him and touched his face. "Dad, talk to me!"

Steve looked at him with a confused look.

"It's me, your son Peter."

"Son ..." Steve murmured.

"Yes, it's me. And I'm going to take you home," Peter said.

"Cath ..." Steve murmured again.

"She'll be so happy to have you back home," Peter said to Steve.

Peter was trying to lift Steve when he heard the noise of the front door opening.

"Damn it!" Peter thought. He left Steve on the couch, grabbed his sneakers and backpack, turned off the light and hid behind a small closet, right there in the basement.

A few minutes later, Peter heard the sound of Stella coming down the stairs. She turned on the light and approached Steve.

"I came to say good night, dear."

Steve didn't answer and she turned off the light, went up the stairs and locked the door.

"Oh no!" Peter said in a low voice. He picked up the phone to call Catherine and ask for help. "No battery. What do I do now?" Peter wondered.


	26. Chapter 26

Peter returned to Steve and knelt beside the couch where he was lying.

"Dad!" Peter called him again.

Steve hardly had the strength to answer.

"Go home and call your mom, please. I miss her," Steve whispered.

"I'm not leaving here without you," Peter stood up and looked for Steve's things. He found his father's wallet, phone and gun hidden in a box on top of a closet and put everything in his backpack. He went up the basement stairs and opened the door just as he had opened the back door. It took longer, but he did it.

Peter opened the door very slowly and saw that Stella had already gone to the bedroom. He could hear the sound of the TV in her room.

"Think, Peter," he said to himself.

Peter closed the door very slowly and went down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I can't climb the stairs with you in these conditions without making a noise. I'm going to wait some more time and I'm going to go out. I'm going to get mom and the police. Okay?"

"Okay," Steve replied.

Peter kissed Steve's forehead. "I love you."

Peter left the basement, went to the kitchen and took the key to the back door on the table and left the house.

Catherine was leaving the house when Peter arrived.

"Peter!" Catherine hugged him tightly.

"I found him, Mom."

"What?" Catherine asked.

"I found Dad. His ex wife took him hostage," Peter told Catherine.

"Oh, my God! And how's he doing, Peter? How did you find him? Why did he go to her house?" Catherine asked.

"We don't have time for jealous now, Mom. We need to go get my dad. Come on!"

"Sorry, son. You are right."

Catherine didn't know whether to call the HPD or the team. She was upset with Danny because he didn't help looking for Peter. She then called Junior.

"Junior, I need help to get Steve. Peter found him."

"And where is he?" Junior asked.

"He's twenty minutes from here, doped in the basement of his ex wife's house," Catherine replied.

"Are there many in the house?" Junior asked.

"No. It's just her. I could handle this without disturbing you, but Peter alone can't get Steve out of the basement.

"I'm on my way, Catherine. I'm going to your house to pick you up and Peter," Junior replied.

"Thank you so much, Junior. I know I can always count on your help," Catherine told him.

"Yes, you can. Always."

Junior got up to get dressed and woke Tani up unintentionally.

"Where are you going? It's three in the morning!" Tani said.

"I'm going to help Catherine. Peter found out where Steve is."

"And where is he?" Tani asked.

"Close," Junior replied. He put on his shoes quickly and kissed Tani. "See you later."

"Keep me informed, Junior."

"Okay, Tani. Tell the kids that I love them."

"Be safe," she said.

Stella was sleeping and woke up to a noise coming from the basement. She tried to open the nightstand drawer to get a gun when she saw that Catherine was already beside her bed.

"Don't touch that!" Catherine told her.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Stella asked Catherine.

"Don't doubt it," Catherine replied.

"Okay, I lost" Stella said to Catherine.

"Get up and face the wall and put your hands back," Catherine ordered.

Stella did as Catherine asked, but Catherine approached cautiously. "Don't try to react or I shoot. You don't know how angry I am at you. You doped him, you hurt him, you took away his dignity, you made my love suffer," Catherine told Stella.

"He also made me suffer a lot," Stella replied.

"Shut up!" Catherine said and handcuffed her.

Catherine handcuffed her and locked her in the room. She called the HPD to take Stella and called an ambulance for Steve. She went down to the basement and knelt beside him.

"We thought it best to wait for the ambulance to arrive to get him out of here," Junior told Catherine.

"Okay," she replied to Junior and then looked at Steve.

"Steve, it's me," she said.

"Cath?" Steve murmured.

"Yes, my love. It's me."

"Why did you take so long?" he asked.

"Forgive me, I couldn't find you. But our son found you, and you're going to be home soon," Catherine told him.

"I love you, and I thought I would never see you again," he replied.

"But I'm here now," she said as she stroked his face.


	27. Chapter 27

The ambulance took Steve to the hospital. Catherine retrieved Steve's car and went to the hospital with Junior and Peter.

Catherine noticed that Peter was nervous and restless. He was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room and she came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you Ok, dear?"

"No, mom. I feel like I'm shaking inside," Peter told her.

Catherine sat down next to him and hugged him. "The worst is over, my son. He'll be fine."

"What if those drugs that she gave to keep him out of strength damaged his brain?" Peter asked.

"No, it won't happen. He'll be fine and he'll be proud of you, because you never gave up looking for him. Thank you, son."

"You don't have to thank me, mom."

"I am also proud of you, my love," Catherine told him.

"I should have a brother to share with him all the pride you and my Dad have for me," Peter told her.

"No, my time has passed. Now I'm just going to wait for the grandchildren."

Peter laughed. "Ihhh, mom! I think you're still going to have to wait a long time."

"But do you want advice, son? Don't wait as long as your father and I do."

"It's hard to find a nice person, mom. Danielle and I have no future."

"She's very immature, isn't she? But maybe in a few years she will change or something will change her," Catherine said.

"Yeah, but it won't be me."

Junior approached Catherine and Peter to report that he had already told the entire team that Steve had been found.

"Thanks for everything, Junior," Catherine told him.

"You're welcome, Catherine. Now get ready to face Danny's bad mood," Junior told her and walked away again.

"Oh my God! I had forgotten that I still have to deal with Danny for not calling him to rescue his father."

"He's one of the reasons why Danielle and I didn't work out. He doesn't like me," Peter told Catherine.

"And Danielle doesn't like me. I don't know why. I'm such a good mother-in-law!" Catherine said.

Peter smiled. "Yes, although you are a super jealous mother-in-law and become a beast if someone mistreats me, you are a great mother-in-law."

Catherine laughed. "Oh, speaking of my dear daughter-in-law, look who's coming!"

Peter quickly looked at the beginning of the corridor. "I don't see anyone, mom."

"It was just a test. You are dying to see her!" Catherine said.

"You look really funny today," Peter told her.

"I'm just happy, my son. Very happy to have your dad back," Catherine said and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, no! You won't start crying! I prefer you smiling," Peter told her.

"Sorry, son."

The nurse came over and said that they could now enter the room.

Catherine went to Junior to say that they could already see Steve.

"You and Peter go first. I'll wait for the rest of the team and we'll be in later," Junior told her.

"Ok, Junior," Catherine replied.

Catherine entered the room and approached Steve's bed. Peter also came over and took Steve's hand.

"Hi, family. I missed you both so much," Steve said.

"Hi, my love," Catherine said.

"Hi, Dad. Good to have you back."


	28. Chapter 28

"Your son is a great investigator, you know?" Catherine told Steve.

"I'm not surprised. He's the best thing I've ever done in my life," Steve said and put his hand on Peter's head.

"How are you feeling, dad?" Peter asked.

"I'm feeling like I've been hit by a truck," Steve replied.

"It will take a few days for the effect of drugs she was giving you to pass," Catherine said.

"I want to go home," Steve said.

"I know, but you need to be calm," Catherine said to Steve.

Some time later Danny arrived with Danielle. Junior, Tani, and Lou arrived together.

"Hey," Danny said to Steve.

"Hey, Danny. Good to see you, buddy."

Danielle also approached. "Hi, Uncle Steve."

"Hi, Danielle," Steve replied.

"Hello, Mrs. McGarret," Danielle said to Catherine.

"Hello. But just call me Catherine."

"Ok, Catherine," Danielle replied.

"Hi, Peter," Danielle approached.

"Hi," Peter replied without looking at her and Steve nudged him.

"What, dad?" Peter asked.

Steve started telling Catherine and the team how he was approached on the street by some men who were hired by Stella to kidnap him.

Danielle moved closer to Peter. "We can talk?" She asked.

Peter got up and went into the hall with her.

"So? Did you get someone to take you to the movies?" Peter asked her.

"I wasn't serious, Peter. It wouldn't be fun to go to the movies without you. Forgive me, please," Danielle asked. She hugged him and his anger dissipated.

"I was missing you a lot and I know I was a little insensitive, but I was also worried about Uncle Steve."

"You saddened me a lot, Danielle," Peter said.

Danielle kissed him. "Forgive me, Peter. I love you, my politically correct boy.

Peter hugged her too. "I love you, too, my spoiled girl."

"Let's stop fighting, please," Danielle told him.

"Okay, but it depends on you more than on me," Peter replied.

"I'm working on it, Peter."

"I want you to get along with my mom too because she will always be a part of my life," Peter told her.

"Okay," Danielle replied.

Catherine walked away from Steve while he talked to the team and Danny approached her.

"Why didn't you call me to rescue him, Catherine?"

"I needed your help to look for my son and you weren't up for it, Danny. Why would I call you again?" Catherine asked.

Danny was silent.

"You don't have an answer, do you? Why do you do that to my son? He's Steve's son, he's your daughter's boyfriend, but you don't like him just because he's my son. Your problem is with me."

"Are you crazy, Catherine? Where did you get those thoughts from? I don't have anything against your son. I did have a few things against you, but that was in the past. Now about the fact that he's my daughter's boyfriend, yeah of course I'm jealous of my daughter, just as Rachel is jealous of Charlie and you're jealous of Peter," Danny told her.

Catherine was silent and Danny put his hands on her shoulders. "Now get those thoughts out of your head. Ok?"

"Ok," she answered.

"Hey, Danny! Why are you grabbing my wife?" Steve asked.

"Who's grabbing your wife? The drugs Stella gave you drove you crazy?" Danny asked.

Renee arrived at that moment and Catherine hugged her. "Hi, Renee."

"Good to see you, Catherine."

"Hi, Renee. Welcome, just missing you for the party," Steve said.

Renee gave Steve a hug. "What a party?" she asked.

"Don't mind what he says, he's a little crazy," Danny told her.

"Catherine, I think we better take Danny away," Tani said.

"Don't worry, Tani. Steve needs to have some fun," Catherine replied.

Three days later, Steve was discharged from the hospital and at the weekend he wanted to have his friends at home.

Peter and Noah were playing video games, Moana was playing on the beach while the adults were in the yard.

Catherine was in the kitchen picking up some dishes when Danielle came in. "Catherine, I have a gift for you."

Catherine was surprised. "For me?"

"Yes, I hope you like it," Danielle said and handed Catherine a bracelet.

"How beautiful! Thank you, Danielle." Catherine gave the girl a hug.

"I did it myself," Danielle said and placed the bracelet on Catherine's arm.

"I loved it. You can be a jewelry designer, have you thought about that?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I already thought."

"So I think you should dedicate yourself to this," Catherine told her.

Danielle smiled and was happy with Catherine's encouragement.

"Can you take these dishes over to the backyard table, please? Your boyfriend forgets about life when he's playing with Noah," Catherine said.

"I already realized that. He even forgets about me," Danielle said, but she wasn't upset.

Tani, Rachel, Noelani and Renee came into the kitchen to ask if Catherine wanted help.

"No, everything is ready. We can sit and talk at will," Catherine replied.

They sat away from men and were talking and laughing a lot.

"Man, I think women are talking badly about us behind our backs," Lou said.

"No, Tani wouldn't do that. She would talk in our face," Junior said and laughed.

At the end of the day everyone was leaving and Danny, Rachel and Danielle were last.

"Too bad Grace couldn't come," Steve said to Danny and Rachel.

"She traveled with Will and the kids and Charlie doesn't leave his girlfriend's house," Rachel replied.

"And speaking of the girlfriend's house, Rachel and I let's get some family members next week and they want to meet you and Charlie's girlfriend. Don't miss it!" Danny told Peter.

"Okay, I'll be there," Peter replied.

"Great!" Danny said.

Catherine said goodbye to Rachel and Danielle at the door and Peter accompanied Danielle to the car. He kissed her quickly and said goodbye to Rachel and Danny.

"Next Saturday, don't forget," Danny said to Peter again.

"You guys are going with me on Saturday, aren't you?" Peter asked Steve and Catherine.

"No, the father-in-law is yours, you have to go and meet your girlfriend's family, not us," Steve told Peter.

"Your father and I have other plans for the weekend," Catherine said.

"You're going to be the man of the house this weekend, but don't even think about bringing Danielle here," Steve told him.

On Saturday Peter arrived at Danielle's house and was introduced to her family as her boyfriend. He was shy and Danielle was happy.

Steve and Catherine traveled, they wanted the weekend just for them. They were walking hand in hand and enjoying the walk outdoors.

"Happy?" Steve asked.

"Happy, very happy."

End.


End file.
